Une nouvelle ère
by anarwen2
Summary: Ma réécriture des épisodes 1x01 et 1x02, avec le major Cheyenne O'Bannon, introduite dans "Désinhibition". One shot un peu long, car j'ai mis les deux épisodes ensemble. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez...


**Une nouvelle ère**

**Antarctique, il y a quelques millions d'années.**

Un Jumper volait jusqu'à une grande et magnifique cité : Atlantis. Celle-ci s'apprêtait à quitter la Terre pour toujours. Les Anciens partaient, emmenant leur cité et leur technologie avec eux. Ils ne laissaient derrière eux qu'un avant-poste. La cité majestueuse décolla dans la nuit, se détachant de son socle de neige immaculée, pour un aller sans retour.

* * *

**Antarctique, de nos jours.**

En lieu et place de l'antique cité d'Atlantis se trouvait l'avant-poste des Anciens, découvert par SG1, et qui avait permis de vaincre la flotte d'Anubis venue envahir la Terre. Cet avant-poste avait été recouvert d'un dôme de verre, et transformé en base de recherche. La nacelle menant à la base proprement dite, était en train de parcourir le kilomètre séparant la surface de l'avant-poste, emmenant dans ses entrailles le Dr Elizabeth Weir, responsable des recherches. Toute une équipe de scientifiques travaillait sur les technologies Anciennes contenues dans la base. Peter Grodin essayait de comprendre le fonctionnement d'un drone.

"Bonjour Dr Weir, ça va ?" la salua-t-il.

"Oui. Bonjour, Peter."

Elle se dirigea vers la salle contenant le fauteuil des Anciens permettant de contrôler les drones. Les Dr Beckett et McKay étaient en train de se disputer. Le Dr Beckett se releva du fauteuil, en s'exclamant :

"Vous voyez ? Ça donne rien !"

"Carson, revenez vous asseoir !" lui dit Rodney McKay, agacé par l'attitude de son collègue.

"Même si je restais assis là toute la journée, il ne se passera rien ! C'est une perte de temps ! Excusez-moi, Dr Weir", dit-il en passant devant la scientifique.

"Il ne fait aucun effort", se plaignit McKay.

"C'est lui qui a découvert le gène grâce auquel cette technologie fonctionne", lui rappela-t-elle.

"Il dit qu'il préfèrerait ne pas être porteur du gène !"

"Ah oui ?"

"Moi aussi, je trouve ça très étonnant."

Il était surtout un peu jaloux que Beckett ait le gène, et lui non. Après tout, ça avait toujours été lui le meilleur, et là, être privé de pouvoir faire marcher la technologie la plus évoluée qui lui ait été donné d'étudier, tout ça pour une histoire de gène qu'il ne possédait pas, le vexait au plus au point.

"Ce que vous allez faire, Rodney, c'est vous tester une troisième fois."

"Très amusant."

"Nous n'avons pas trouvé beaucoup de gens qui soient génétiquement compatible avec la technologie des Anciens, et même si vous faites des efforts héroïques pour la mettre en interface avec la nôtre, tout le monde doit venir s'asseoir sur ce fauteuil, y compris le Dr Beckett."

"Mais, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Il a peur de ce machin !"

"Ce fauteuil contrôle l'arme la plus puissante connue du genre humain." (elle sourit) "Moi aussi, j'ai peur de ce machin. Mais chaque fois qu'une personne s'assoit dessus, on en apprend d'avantage sur les Anciens qui ont construit cette base. Si j'étais le Dr Beckett, je serais fière d'avoir une supériorité génétique."

"C'est seulement une caractéristique aléatoire, pas une supériorité."

Elizabeth s'approcha de lui, et dit, d'un ton moqueur :

"Ça vous plait pas, cette histoire de gène, on dirait."

"Ça se voit, je suis dévoré par la jalousie", répondit Rodney, sarcastique.

Daniel arriva derrière eux, et leur dit :

"Ah, je voulais vous voir, tous les deux." (il repartit. Aucun des deux scientifiques ne bougea, et ils s'entreregardèrent. Daniel revint sur ses pas) "Vous voulez bien venir avec moi ?"

Ils le suivirent. Quand Daniel disait les choses explicitement, tout était tout de suite plus clair. Il les emmena dans une « salle » aménagée avec des ordinateurs.

"Nous avons cru plusieurs fois avoir localisé la cité perdue, mais apparemment, on cherchait dans la mauvaise direction." (il se dirigea vers un tableau blanc noirci de symboles) "Nous pensions avoir une adresse de Porte des Etoiles. 6 coordonnées spatiales permettant de localiser la planète où les Anciens sont allés après avoir quitté l'Antarctique. Il n'y a pas longtemps, nous avons trouvé le septième symbole."

Il dessina le symbole de la Terre, utilisé dans toutes les adresses composées par le SGC depuis 9 ans.

"Le point d'origine, la Terre", dit le Dr Weir, qui se demandait où Daniel voulait en venir.

"C'est là que nous nous sommes trompés", dit l'égyptologue, avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme pour quelqu'un qui leur annonçait que la cité n'était pas là où ils l'avaient toujours cru.

"Votre adresse était sûrement incorrecte", proposa McKay.

"Pas « incorrecte ». Incomplète", corrigea Daniel.

Il ajouta un symbole entre le sixième et le septième.

"Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, Dr Jackson ?" s'enquit Elizabeth.

"C'est une adresse à huit symboles. Ce qu'on cherche est beaucoup plus éloigné que ce qu'on avait imaginé, mais pas inaccessible."

"Atlantis…" souffla McKay.

"Atlantis", confirma Daniel. "On peut y aller, maintenant."

* * *

A l'extérieur de la base, le major John Sheppard pilotait l'hélicoptère, qui emmenait le Général Jack O'Neill, jusqu'à l'avant-poste. Le major parlait des appareils qu'il avait pilotés :

"Apache, Faucon Noir, Aigle Royal, Cobra…"

"Ça demande beaucoup d'entraînement, l'Antarctique", ironisa Jack.

"C'était le seul continent sur lequel je n'avais jamais atterri."

"Franchement, c'est loin d'être mon préféré."

"Ça me plait assez, ce coin là."

Jack le regarda comme s'il était fou.

"Ça vous plait assez ?" répéta-t-il.

"Oui, mon général. On arrivera à destination dans une dizaine de minutes", ajouta-t-il.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Rodney essayait toujours de convaincre Beckett de remonter sur le fauteuil. Le scientifique avait une main dans le dos du médecin, pour le faire avancer, comme on fait avec un enfant récalcitrant.

"Vous avez déjà essayé avec moi", se plaignit Beckett. "Ça ne marche pas."

"Venez par là."

"Et puis, je suis docteur. Docteur en médecine."

"Allez, y'a rien à craindre."

Ils arrivèrent à côté du fauteuil.

"Vous ne comprenez pas. Je vais sûrement le casser, votre engin."

"Cet appareil est encore intact au bout de plusieurs millions d'années. C'est pas vous qui allez le casser. Il faut s'asseoir, fermer les yeux et se concentrer."

Beckett poussa un soupir las, et s'assit sur le fauteuil. Il posa les mains sur les bras du fauteuil un instant, ferma les yeux, et dit :

"Et voilà, toujours rien."

Il voulut se relever, mais McKay le retint.

"Attendez. Cette fois, vous allez visualiser notre position dans le système solaire."

Carson se ferma les yeux, et se concentra.

"J'ai une drôle de sensation", dit-il après un instant. (il ouvrit les yeux) "C'est lié au menu de la cantine."

McKay, soupira d'exaspération.

"Plus un mot", dit-il. "Et concentrez-vous."

Beckett regarda un instant McKay, maudissant intérieurement, une nouvelle fois, le fait de posséder le gène des Anciens. Il aurait préféré ne pas l'avoir, et rester Carson Beckett, Ecossais et docteur en médecine. Il finit par fermer les yeux, et se concentra, espérant que ça ne donnerait rien, et que McKay finisse par le reconnaître, et trouve un autre cobaye. Un militaire, par exemple. N'importe qui, sauf lui. Le fauteuil finit par s'allumer, et il ouvrit les yeux, effrayé, alors qu'il sentait le dossier du fauteuil se pencher en arrière. Plus loin, le drone sur lequel travaillait Grodin s'alluma, trembla un instant, puis se retrouva propulsé à travers la base. Il fit exploser des étagères qui se trouvaient derrière Grodin. Les scientifiques et militaires présents dans la salle se jetèrent au sol, pour se protéger du drone. Carson le vit, et dit :

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?"

Le drone se dirigea vers le tunnel menant à la sortie. Le Dr Weir, qui se trouvait dans la nacelle la ramenant à la surface avec le Dr Jackson et deux autres scientifiques, vit le drone passer juste à côté d'eux. Elle dit au soldat :

"Faites-nous redescendre tout de suite."

Le drone brisa le dôme en verre qui recouvrait la base, et se retrouva du même coup, à l'extérieur, cherchant une cible à attaquer.

* * *

Le major Sheppard et le général O'Neill étaient proches de la base, lorsqu'un message fut relayé à tous les appareils en vol à proximité de la base.

"Avis à tous les appareils en vol. Un drone incontrôlable cherche peut-être une cible. Atterrissez immédiatement, et coupez vos moteurs. Ce n'est pas un exercice, je répète ce n'est pas un exercice."

"Trop tard", fit Sheppard, qui vit le drone arriver sur eux. "Accrochez-vous", dit-il à Jack.

Tandis que le drone cherchait à les faire exploser, Sheppard lui, était occupé à essayer de l'éviter, et les maintenir en vie.

"Pivotez à droite", lui dit Jack.

Sheppard pivota à gauche. Le drone passa juste à côté d'eux.

"J'ai dit à droite !" lui reprocha O'Neill.

"Y'avait une urgence, mon général", lui répondit Sheppard.

Il redressa l'appareil, et poursuivit son vol, tout en surveillant si le drone ne les prenait pas à nouveau pour cible.

* * *

Quand la nacelle toucha à nouveau le sol, Elizabeth en jaillit. Dans la base, tout le personnel était en ébullition. Daniel passa à côté d'elle, et courut vers le fauteuil. Elle courut à sa suite.

"Je vous l'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de me choisir", lui dit Carson quand elle arriva à côté de lui.

"Faites quelque chose, au lieu de parler", lui répliqua Rodney, qui essayait de prendre le contrôle du drone avec son ordinateur, sans succès.

"Faire quoi ?" lui dit Beckett, paniqué.

Elizabeth se pencha vers lui.

"Bon, Carson, essayez de vous concentrer sur l'idée d'arrêter cette arme avant qu'elle ne fasse du mal."

Beckett ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration, et se concentra très fort sur l'idée d'arrêter le drone.

* * *

Dans l'hélicoptère, le major et le général cherchaient des yeux le drone.

"Je ne le vois plus", dit Sheppard.

"Piquez, Sheppard ! Piquez, Sheppard !"

Le major s'empressa d'obéir, et piqua juste au moment où le drone fonçait sur eux. Il passa juste au dessus d'eux. Quelques secondes de plus, et l'hélicoptère aurait explosé en plein vol.

"Bon, et si on se posait", suggéra O'Neill.

"Excellente idée", dit Sheppard, en faisant perdre de l'altitude à son appareil.

Le drone plongea dans la neige juste en dessous d'eux. Sheppard posa l'hélicoptère.

"Coupez le moteur", lui ordonna Jack.

Sheppard s'empressa d'obéir.

"Mon général, c'était quoi, ce machin ?" demanda-t-il.

Jack leva la main, et lui dit :

"Il va revenir."

Ils virent le drone surgir de la neige à quelques mètres devant eux.

"On dégage !" cria Sheppard, en débouclant sa ceinture, aussitôt imité par Jack.

Le major ouvrit sa portière, et se jeta à plat ventre dans la neige. Jack sauta aussi de l'appareil. Le drone leur fonçait toujours dessus. Soudain, il s'éteignit, et glissa dans la neige, pour s'immobiliser juste devant Jack, qui avait tendu la main, comme pour l'arrêter. Le général le regarda, avant de se laisser tomber assis dans la neige, en soupirant de soulagement.

* * *

Sur le fauteuil, Carson ouvrit les yeux, et poussa un « oh » de soulagement, quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait réussi à arrêter le drone avant que quelqu'un ne soit tué.

"Je crois que j'ai réussi", dit-il.

Les autres soufflèrent, le soulagement se lisant sur leur visage.

* * *

Sheppard se releva. Son uniforme était couvert de neige. Il remonta dans l'hélicoptère. O'Neill fit de même. Ils restèrent un moment assis, le temps de reprendre leurs esprits, puis Sheppard dit, en avisant le drone, désormais inoffensif :

"Ça sort de l'ordinaire."

"Pour moi, en fait, pas tant que ça", répondit le général.

Il faisait implicitement référence au fait qu'il avait été le premier à se servir de cette technologie, lors de la bataille contre la flotte d'Anubis.

* * *

Le lieutenant Aiden Ford rejoignit le Dr Weir et les autres à côté du fauteuil, et dit :

"Le major Sheppard a appelé. Le drone semble avoir été neutralisé." (tous soupirèrent, heureux que ça se soit bien terminé)" L'hélicoptère du général O'Neill est indemne. Il va bientôt arriver. Sept minutes, environ."

"Je suis soulagée", dit Weir.

"Je n'en reviens pas", souffla Beckett, l'air éteint.

* * *

Sheppard avait posé l'hélicoptère juste à côté de la base, et le général l'avait autorisé à descendre avec lui. Daniel arriva devant la nacelle, juste au moment où celle-ci touchait le sol.

"Jack !" dit-il.

"Ah, Daniel. Sympa comme accueil…"

"J'y suis pour rien. Comment avez-vous réussi à…"

"A éviter de nous faire pulvériser en plein ciel ?" (il se tourna vers John. Daniel l'imita) "Grâce à l'exceptionnel talent de pilote du major John Sheppard. Il adore cette région."

"Exceptionnel ?" répéta Daniel. (il regarda John, surpris). "Ça vous plait ici ?" demanda-t-il, incrédule.

"Seriez-vous d'accord pour passer aux choses sérieuses, sans trop perdre de temps", lui dit Jack, le forçant à revenir à la raison de sa présence ici.

"Allons voir le Dr Weir."

Il passa devant pour guider Jack, qui se tourna vers Sheppard, et lui dit :

"Hey ! Ne touchez à rien."

"A vos ordres", répondit Sheppard, qui regardait autour de lui, se demandant quel type de recherches pouvaient bien être menées ici.

Les membres présent dans la base, le regardaient avec curiosité, et Sheppard finit bine vite par se sentir mal à l'aise.

* * *

Daniel avait emmené Jack dans la salle qui lui servait de laboratoire de recherches. S'y trouvaient déjà les Dr Weir et McKay.

"Je crois que les Anciens sont partis avec leur cité toute entière, il y a de ça, 5 ou 6 millions d'années", dit Daniel.

"Donc, elle… volait, leur cité", fit Jack.

"Exact."

Daniel vit que Jack essayait de retenir un sourire.

"Quoi ?" fit-il.

"Une cité qui vole ?" dit Jack, montrant bien son incrédulité.

"Il s'agit du peuple qui a construit les Portes des Etoiles, il faudrait pas l'oublier", lui rappela Daniel. "Ils étaient de nature ambitieuse."

"Qu'est-ce qui les a poussé à s'en aller ?"

"A s'en aller ? Difficile à dire. On sait que les Anciens ont souffert de la peste quand ils vivaient sur Terre. Peut-être que certains ont eu envie de s'implanter dans une nouvelle galaxie pour repartir à zéro… En tout cas, l'important c'est que l'on sait où ils sont allés."

"Pégase."

"Oui, il s'agit sans doute de Pégase, une galaxie naine, proche de nous."

"Y'a-t-il un espoir de les rencontrer un jour, après tout ce temps ?" demanda McKay.

"Aucune certitude, mais je crois que ça mérite un détour, non ?"

"Cela fait plusieurs mois que je recrute une équipe dans ce but, docteur, alors ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut convaincre", dit Weir à Daniel, tout en regardant Jack.

"Rassurez-vous, je suis convaincu", lui répondit le général. (il regarda Daniel) "Amusez-vous bien."

"Euh… cela risque d'être plus compliqué que ça", lui dit son collègue et ami.

"On a besoin de l'EPPZ, pour activer la Porte", renchérit McKay.

"Du quoi ?" lui demanda O'Neill.

"L'E2PZ", répondit Daniel. "Il est Canadien", précisa-t-il, pour expliquer la façon étrange de parler de McKay.

"Oh, je suis désolé", fit Jack à Rodney.

"Euh, oui, l'E2PZ, général O'Neill", dit McKay. "Le générateur que vous avez rapporté de Proclarush Taonas, et qu'on utilise ici pour alimenter le système de défense. Grâce à mes recherches, on sait maintenant qu'il tire sa puissance gigantesque de la masse d'énergie sous vide, puisée dans une enclave de temporalité subspatiale."

"Vous venez de gaspiller une lumineuse explication", lui rétorqua Jack, pour qui les explications scientifiques avaient toujours été un charabia sans nom. "La réponse est non."

* * *

Pendant ce temps, John se promenait dans la base. Ses pas le menèrent près du fauteuil, où Beckett expliquait ce qui s'était passé à d'autres scientifiques, impressionnés qu'il ait réussi à faire voler un drone.

"Je n'ai jamais ressenti une telle sensation de puissance", dit-il. "Je faisais danser le drone dans le ciel, comme un cerf-volant. C'était magique. Vraiment magique. Ils ont eu de la chance. Je sais pas comment j'ai réussi. J'ai fait un effort de concentration, et le drone s'est immobilisé."

Sheppard saisit les dernières phrases, et dit :

"Alors, c'était vous !"

"Moi quoi ?" lui dit Beckett, tandis que les autres scientifiques les laissaient seuls.

"Ne faites pas l'innocent. C'est vous qui m'avez accueilli avec ce machin ?" répliqua Sheppard, en montant les marches menant au fauteuil.

"Ecoutez. Ici, on fait de la recherche. On travaille sur une technologie qui nous dépasse de plusieurs années lumière, alors il nous arrive de faire des erreurs." (Sheppard regardait le fauteuil, se demandant ce que ça pouvait bien être). "Je vous prie d'accepter toutes mes excuses."

"Tâchez d'être un petit peu plus prudent, la prochaine fois."

"C'est bien ce que je leur dis."

"Au fait, j'ai une petite question. C'était quoi ?"

"Vous parlez du drone ?" (Sheppard acquiesça) "C'est l'arme conçue par les Anciens, pour se défendre."

"Les quoi ?"

"Est-ce que vous avez une autorisation d'accès à cette base ?"

"Oui, oui. Le général O'Neill vient de me l'accorder."

Beckett ouvrit de grands yeux, en se rendant compte qu'il venait sûrement de faire une bourde, en parlant d'une technologie ultrasecrète avec quelqu'un qui venait juste d'avoir une autorisation.

"Vous ne connaissez même pas la Porte des Etoiles ?" lui demanda-t-il, étonné.

"La quoi ?"

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Daniel, Rodney et Elizabeth essayaient de convaincre Jack de leur laisser utiliser l'E2PZ, pour pouvoir atteindre Atlantis.

"Jack, passer dans une autre galaxie exige une puissance absolument colossale", dit Daniel.

"Ça, c'est sûr. Trouvez un autre moyen."

"C'est le seul moyen."

Les trois scientifiques, regardèrent le général, espérant qu'il allait changer d'avis.

"Mais, est-ce qu'on a une chance de trouver d'autres E2P trucs, à Atlantis ?"

"C'est certain, et on fera d'autres trouvailles. Cette civilisation est celle des bâtisseurs de la Porte des Etoiles."

"En termes de richesses et de technologie, le potentiel est infini", renchérit Weir. "Il dépasse ce que toutes nos équipes réunies ont découvert jusque là."

"Très bien. Mais, cette petite balade va vous demander tellement de puissance, que cela risque bien d'être un… aller simple."

"Nous le savons, mais les bienfaits qu'en tirera l'humanité méritent que nous courions ce risque. Et je vous garantie que tous les membres de mon équipe pourraient vous dire ça."

Elle regarda McKay, qui essaya de prendre un air convaincu, avant de regarder O'Neill.

* * *

Beckett faisait un topo sur le fauteuil à Sheppard.

"On pense qu'ils utilisaient l'ADN comme une sorte de… de clé génétique, si vous voulez. Ainsi, seuls les membres de leur espèce pouvaient utiliser les technologies trop dangereuses ou trop puissantes."

"Donc, certaines personnes ont les mêmes gènes que ces Anciens ?" demanda Sheppard, tout en examinant le fauteuil sous toutes les coutures.

"Le gène spécifique est extrêmement rare, mais les Anciens ne sont pas très différents de nous. Ils sont arrivés les premiers, en fait. Nous sommes la deuxième évolution de cette forme de vie. Car il faut savoir que les Anciens ont exploré cette galaxie pendant des millions d'années." (il vit Sheppard s'asseoir sur le fauteuil, et se précipita) "Major, non, s'il vous plait."

"Quelles sont les probabilités pour que j'ai les mêmes gènes que ces gens-là ?" demanda Sheppard en s'asseyant quand même.

Le fauteuil s'alluma aussitôt, et le major se retrouva en position quasi-allongée. Beckett le regarda, estomaqué, puis répondit :

"Les probabilités sont très minces, je dirais. Dr Weir !" appela-t-il. "Ne bougez pas", ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Sheppard, qui ne se sentait pas très à l'aise.

Il courut chercher Weir, et quand elle arriva, accompagnée de Daniel, Jack et Rodney, elle dit en voyant Sheppard sur le fauteuil :

"Qui est-ce ?"

"Je vous ai dit « ne touchez à rien »", dit Jack à John.

"Je me suis juste assis, mon général."

"Major, visualisez notre position dans le système solaire", lui dit McKay.

John obéit, et quelques secondes plus tard, sans efforts particuliers de sa part, une carte du ciel apparut au-dessus de leur tête. Les autres le regardèrent impressionnés, et ravis. Ils venaient de trouver un autre porteur du gène, et qui plus est, qui avait une utilisation intuitive de la technologie des Anciens. Seul McKay avait l'air un peu jaloux. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'un simple militaire puisse utiliser cette technologie mieux que lui ? Sheppard regarda la carte au-dessus de lui, t dit :

"C'est moi qui ai fait ça ?"

* * *

Weir raccompagnait O'Neill jusqu'à la nacelle, tout en essayant de le convaincre de laisser Sheppard venir avec eux.

"Nous sommes peut-être sur le point de découvrir une civilisation entièrement nouvelle. Et si jamais la chance est de notre côté, nous rencontrerons des Anciens qui accepteront de coopérer, mais sinon… Général, nous avons besoin de cet homme."

"Je regrette docteur, Daniel reste ici."

"Je parlais du major Sheppard."

"Oh… Vous avez déjà une dizaine de personnes capables d'utiliser la technologie des Anciens, non ?"

"Oui, avec beaucoup de concentration et pas mal d'entraînement. Mais, John Sheppard a un talent naturel."

Jack réfléchit un instant, puis dit :

"Son dossier mérite un coup d'œil."

Il sous-entendait que son parcours militaire n'était pas des plus exemplaires.

"Je sais que ses supérieurs lui ont infligé un blâme en Afghanistan. Ce qu'il voulait, c'est sauver la vie de trois soldats."

"Oui, en désobéissant à l'ordre d'un supérieur."

"Général, j'ai lu le dossier vous concernant. Impressionnant. Et puis, vous avez bien accepté la requête d'un membre d'une équipe SG à faire partie de cette expédition, alors qu'elle n'a pas un dossier plus reluisant que celui du major Sheppard."

"Euh, oui", dit Jack.

Il regarda ailleurs, un peu gêné. C'était vrai que son parcours militaire n'avait été guère meilleur que celui de Sheppard. De plus, le membre d'une équipe SG dont Weir faisait référence, était comme lui. Bon soldat, mais elle avait beaucoup de mal avec la chaîne de commandement. Mais, ayant eu l'occasion de travailler avec elle sur plusieurs missions, il savait qu'elle faisait toujours ce qu'il fallait. De plus, elle avait aussi le gène des Anciens, et son utilisation lui était aussi intuitive que le major Sheppard.

"Très bien", dit-il en montant dans la nacelle. "C'est votre expédition. Si vous le voulez, vous lui demandez."

"Je voulais vous dire, c'est déjà fait."

"Ah oui ?" fit-il, se demandant pourquoi elle lui en parlait, puisqu'elle n'avait pas attendu son autorisation.

* * *

Sheppard vérifiait les commandes de l'hélicoptère, comme il le faisait avant chaque décollage, en attendant qu'O'Neill arrive. Le général s'installa à ses côtés, et le regarda. Sheppard continua ses vérifications. Finalement, Jack prit la parole :

"Bien, vu que le voyage va être rapide, je vais essayer d'être le plus bref possible."

Il regarda John, qui lui jeta un coup d'œil, attendant la suite de son discours. Comme Jack restait silencieux, Sheppard lui dit:

"Difficile de faire plus bref, mon général."

"Merci beaucoup."

Sachant de quoi O'Neill voulait parler, il dit :

"J'ai dit au Dr Weir que j'allais… enfin, que j'allais réfléchir."

"Résultat ? Alors ? Hein ? Bah dites-le !"

"Je vous rappelle respectueusement que nous avons été attaqués par un missile venu d'ailleurs, que j'ai appris que j'étais un mutant génétique", dit Sheppard en faisant tourner les pales de l'hélicoptère. "Après, on m'a parlé d'une Porte des Etoiles, et de je ne sais quelle expédition dans d'autres galaxies."

"Vous savez, il ne s'agit pas seulement de vous, Sheppard. Ça concerne l'humanité entière."

"En cet instant, puisqu'il s'agit d'accepter ou de refuser cette mission, ça me concerne moi avant tout."

Jack hocha la tête. La logique de ce discours était imparable. Sheppard mit son casque. Le bruit que faisaient les pales commençait à être assourdissant.

"Au fait, dites-moi un peu…" (il vit que Sheppard ne pouvait pas l'entendre, et mit son casque) "Pourquoi êtes-vous devenu pilote ?"

"Il faudrait être complètement fou pour ne pas vouloir voler."

"Et il faut avoir une case en moins pour rater une occasion de franchir la Porte des Etoiles. Si vous n'êtes pas fichu de dire oui avant qu'on ait rejoint McMurdo, je me passerai de vos services."

Sheppard le regarda un instant, avant de décoller et de prendre la direction de la base de McMurdo.

* * *

Le Dr Elizabeth Weir avait enregistré une vidéo pour expliquer à son compagnon pourquoi elle partait, où elle allait, et ce qu'elle allait y faire. Le Président avait accepté de le mettre sur la liste des personnes ayant accès à ces informations.

Le lieutenant Ford embrassait ses grands parents, les laissant, le cœur serré de ne pas pouvoir leur dire ce qu'il allait faire, mais en même temps, très excité par la possibilité de rencontrer d'autres civilisations.

Le Dr Beckett prenait un dernier repas avec sa mère. Un repas typiquement écossais : du haggis (panse de brebis farcie).

Le Dr McKay confia son chat à sa voisine de palier, puis prit son sac et partit au SGC.

Le major Sheppard était assis dans l'herbe, près d'un pont, et semblait tirer à pile ou face pour savoir s'il avait eu raison d'accepter de partir sur Atlantis.

Quant au major Cheyenne O'Bannon, celle qui était affectée à une équipe SG, et qui s'était portée volontaire pour cette expédition, elle était allée se recueillir sur les tombes de ses parents et de ses grands parents. Elle leur expliqua qu'elle ne pourrait probablement plus venir leur rendre visite. Elle regarda autour d'elle, pour être sûre que personne n'entendrait ce qu'elle allait leur dire, et commença à leur raconter que la cité d'Atlantis avait finalement été trouvée.

"Et le plus fort", dit-elle, "c'est qu'elle n'est pas sur Terre, comme on l'a cru pendant des siècles ! Elle est dans une autre galaxie. La galaxie de Pégase. On sait comment y aller. Le seul problème, c'est que ça risque fort d'être un aller sans retour. Sauf si on trouve d'autres E2PZ dans cette galaxie, pour nous permettre de revenir sur Terre."

Elle continua longtemps à leur parler, son beau visage indien reflétant son excitation.

* * *

Simon, le compagnon d'Elizabeth, regardait toujours la vidéo que l'armée lui avait confiée. Il écoutait tout ce que la scientifique lui disait, et il avait beaucoup de mal à croire qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Il mit la vidéo en pause, et prit son téléphone. Il composa le numéro du portable d'Elizabeth, mais une voix dépersonnifiée lui répondit :

"Le téléphone mobile que vous tentez de joindre se trouve dans une zone non couverte par le réseau."

Il raccrocha, en disant :

"Sans blague…"

* * *

**Stargate Command, le lendemain matin.**

Tout le personnel était en effervescence. La base ressemblait plus à un hall d'aéroport qu'à une base militaire ultrasecrète. Les membres de la future expédition Atlantis se trouvaient sur place, ainsi que tout le matériel qu'ils allaient emmener avec eux. Les membres venaient tous de pays différents, et étaient les meilleurs dans leur spécialité. Ils s'activaient tous pour que le matériel soit prêt au moment voulu pour passer la Porte.

Dans la salle de la Porte, le colonel Sumner, chef militaire de cette expédition, dit :

"Bien, tout le matériel a été vérifié et revérifié. On peut donner le signal de départ." (il dit à Beckett) "Dégagez le terrain."

"Je ne suis pas sous votre autorité, colonel", lui répliqua le médecin.

"Il m'a dit la même chose, mon colonel", dit le sergent Bates.

"C'est pour ce genre de cas que vous êtes armé."

* * *

Dans la salle de contrôle, Daniel donnait ses dernières instructions.

"C'est l'adresse à 8 chevrons qui nous donnera un repère spatial à l'extérieur de notre galaxie. On ne saura rien avant que ça ne s'enclenche."

"J'ai compris."

* * *

Cheyenne marchait dans les couloirs, en direction de la salle d'embarquement. Elle avait déjà parcouru ce chemin des centaines de fois, mais là, c'était différent. Elle n'allait pas seulement aller sur une autre planète, mais dans une autre galaxie. Elle portait son paquetage, ainsi qu'une veste pare-balles par-dessus son uniforme, et avait un P-90 à la main.

Sheppard arrivait en sens inverse, son paquetage sur le dos, vêtu de la même façon que Cheyenne. Il avait aussi un P-90 à la main. Quand il vit la jeune femme, il la trouva très belle. Elle avait un air exotique. Son ascendance mi-indienne mi-irlandaise devait y être pour quelque chose. Elle avait une démarche souple, presque féline, et un corps à faire pâlir d'envie Angelina Jolie. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Le jeune major sourit, tandis qu'il continuait son inspection. Il remarqua alors qu'elle était militaire, et son sourire s'évanouit. En arrivant à sa hauteur, il la salua, puis se présenta.

"Major John Sheppard."

"Major Cheyenne O'Bannon. Sheppard ? C'est vous qui avez réussi à activer le Siège des Anciens sans problème ?"

"Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite", grimaça John.

"Disons que savoir que je ne suis pas la seule à pouvoir utiliser cette technologie aussi facilement a quelque chose de rassurant. On se sent moins…"

"Différent ?"

"C'est ça."

"Alors, vous aussi…"

"Moi aussi", confirma la jeune femme en souriant.

John lui répondit par un sourire charmeur, dont il avait le secret. Le général O'Neill arriva à leur hauteur. Ils le saluèrent, et O'Neill dit à Cheyenne :

"Major, je ne serai pas là pour vous surveiller, alors je compte sur vous respecter la chaîne de commandement."

"Bien sûr, mon général. Vous me connaissez…"

O'Neill retint un « justement » qui lui brûlait les lèvres, se contenta d'un « bonne chance », et se dirigea vers les escaliers menant à la salle de contrôle. Elle allait mener la vie dure au colonel Sumner, il en mettrait sa main au feu. Bon, peut-être pas au feu, elle pouvait encore lui servir, sa main, mais il était sûr que le colonel allait avoir du fil à retordre avec elle. Il arriva dans la salle de contrôle, où tout le monde s'activait, attendant l'ordre d'activer la Porte. Il se frotta les mains, et dit :

"On va pouvoir y aller."

"On attend juste le Dr McKay", lui dit Elizabeth.

* * *

Dans la salle du générateur de la Porte, le sergent Siler aidait le Dr McKay à coupler l'E2PZ des Anciens avec le générateur de la Porte.

"Ça devrait marcher", dit-il.

"Allez, sergent. On va essayer. L'E2PZ devrait s'allumer s'il détecte une liaison conductrice avec la Porte."

Il plaça l'E2PZ à l'endroit adéquat, appuya dessus pour l'enclencher, et fit signe au sergent Siler de mettre en route générateur. L'E2PZ se mit à briller, et le générateur se chargea.

"Voilà", jubila McKay.

* * *

Le major Sheppard et le major O'Bannon marchaient ensemble en direction de la salle de la Porte.

"Alors", fit Sheppard. "Vous avez déjà passé la Porte ?"

"Des centaines de fois."

Sheppard la regarda. Elle avait l'air confiante, alors que lui était terrifié. Ils finirent par entrer dans la salle d'embarquement. Le colonel Sumner les vit entrer, et soupira intérieurement, quand il vit qu'ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre.

"Mon colonel", le saluèrent-ils.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la passerelle menant à la porte, bien conscients du regard désapprobateur que leur lançait le colonel dans leur dos. Le Dr Weir entra, et se dirigea vers la passerelle, en disant :

"Si vous voulez bien tous vous rassembler. Vous aussi, là-bas", ajouta-t-elle en voyant qu'un groupe de scientifiques continuait de vérifier le matériel. "Le moment est arrivé. Nous allons tenter d'établir une connexion. Nous ne sommes pas en mesure de prévoir exactement quelle quantité d'énergie cela prendra, et nous n'aurons peut-être droit qu'à une seule tentative. Si nous arrivons à obtenir un vortex suffisamment stable, rien ne doit nous empêcher de saisir cette occasion. Nous enverrons la sonde MALP vérifié la viabilité, et nous franchirons la Porte, sans avoir droit à la moindre hésitation." (elle regarda les membres de son expédition) "Vous vous êtes tous portés volontaires pour cette mission. Vous représentez plus de douze pays, et chacun dans votre spécialité, vous êtes les meilleurs du monde, et si l'on considère l'aventure dans laquelle nous sommes sur le point de nous lancer, vous êtes aussi les plus courageux. J'espère que nous reviendront tous un jour, après avoir découvert un nouveau champ d'exploration pour l'humanité. Mais je sais que vous avez conscience qu'il n'est pas certain que nous revenions parmi les hommes. Je laisse donc à chacun une dernière occasion de renoncer à cette aventure périlleuse." (Sumner jeta un œil vers Sheppard et O'Bannon, espérant qu'ils allaient renoncer. Personne ne bougea) "Composez l'adresse sur le cadran", dit-elle à Walter, en descendant de la passerelle.

La Porte s'activa, et les hommes et femmes présents dans la salle se préparèrent à son ouverture. Le colonel Sumner s'approcha des deux majors, et leur dit :

"Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, majors. Si vous êtes ici, ce n'est pas de mon initiative."

"Je suis persuadé que vous allez m'apprécier, quand vous me connaîtrez mieux", lui répondit Sheppard, avec un sourire mutin.

Il échangea un regard avec Cheyenne, qui retint un éclat de rire, mais ne put empêcher un sourire moqueur d'étirer ses lèvres. Le colonel le vit.

"Du moment qu'aucun de vous n'oublie qui donne les ordres", dit-il.

Il passa devant eux, pour monter sur la passerelle. Sheppard avait toujours un sourire mutin sur les lèvres, et Cheyenne ne put se retenir de persifler :

"C'est le Dr Weir, si je ne me trompe."

Le colonel se retourna, et la fusilla du regard, tandis que les deux majors lui faisaient leur plus beau sourire innocent. Le colonel soutint leur regard, son visage indiquant clairement qu'il les aurait à l'œil tous les deux. Sheppard regarda Cheyenne, qui lui lança un regard amusé.

* * *

Weir arriva dans la salle de contrôle, et se plaça à côté de Jack, qui lui dit :

"Excellent."

"Merci."

Rodney les rejoignit, et ils regardèrent les chevrons s'enclencher.

"Chevron numéro 6 enclenché", leur dit un technicien.

"On y est", dit Weir, excitée. (elle regarda McKay, qui avait l'air calme) "Je crois qu'il faut que je me calme. C'est embarrassant."

"Je n'ai jamais été aussi enthousiaste de ma vie, lui dit McKay", d'un air qui laissait entendre le contraire.

Le huitième chevron s'enclencha, et la Porte s'ouvrit. Les gens dans la salle d'embarquement applaudirent, émerveillés. Sheppard et Cheyenne s'en abstinrent. Sheppard sentait son angoisse monter d'un cran, ne sachant pas du tout la sensation que ça faisait de passer la Porte. A côté de lui, Cheyenne était toute excitée. La porte d'Atlantis existait vraiment ! Il ne restait qu'une seule étape, avant de mettre le pied sur la cité Ancienne.

Le Dr Weir donna l'ordre d'envoyer le MALP. L'imposant robot roula sur la passerelle, et passa la Porte. Ils attendirent un instant, puis le technicien dit :

"Ça y est, le MALP envoie des données."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il faut penser de ça ?" fit Weir, alors que l'écran de l'ordinateur restait noir.

"Je passe en indice zéro", lui répondit le technicien.

"Les radars détectent un vaste espace clos", dit McKay.

"Avec des structures intactes ?" s'étonna Daniel.

"D'après les capteurs atmosphériques, il y a de l'oxygène, et ils ne perçoivent pas de dangers toxiques. L'environnement est viable, on dirait. On ne peut plus reculer", dit-il à Elizabeth.

Elle regarda Jack, qui lui dit :

"Vous pouvez y aller, Dr Weir."

"Merci beaucoup, général."

* * *

Dans la salle d'embarquement, le colonel Sumner donnait des ordres à ses troupes :

"On ne perd pas de temps ! Nos réserves d'énergie sont faibles ! Unités de sécurité numéros 1 et 2, vous passez devant ! Tous les membres attendront qu'on donne le feu vert. Arrivés de l'autre côté, continuez à avancer. Dégagez la zone de débarquement ! A mon commandement !"

"Attendez, colonel", dit Weir, en récupérant son paquetage. "On la traverse ensemble, celle-là."

"C'est légitime", finit par lâcher le colonel.

Le colonel passa devant. Deux Marines se placèrent derrière lui, ensuite venait le Dr Weir, puis deux autres Marines. Ils levèrent leurs armes, puis passèrent la Porte des Etoiles.

* * *

Dans la salle de contrôle, Daniel dit :

"Jack, il est encore temps que j'aille…"

"Non."

"Il suffirait que j'attrape mon…"

"Non !"

"Paquetage", finit Daniel, vaincu.

* * *

Le lieutenant Ford et les deux majors montèrent sur la passerelle, pour passer la Porte, et s'arrêtèrent devant. Ford et Cheyenne se tournèrent vers Sheppard. Ils attendaient le feu vert du colonel Sumner. Comme celui-ci confirma qu'ils pouvaient passer la Porte, Jack dit dans le micro :

"A tous les membres de l'équipe… en avant."

Sheppard prit une profonde inspiration, essayant de dissimuler sa nervosité, puis demanda :

"Quel effet ça fait ?"

Cheyenne et Ford le regardèrent, et Ford lui dit, le plus sérieusement du monde :

"Une douleur terrible."

Sheppard regarda Cheyenne, en quête d'un démenti, mais la jeune femme soutint son regard sans ciller. Il ne vit même pas une esquisse de sourire venir démentir l'affirmation de Ford.

"Vous savez, quand vous passez la Porte, vous êtes dématérialisé en des millions de petites particules", expliqua Cheyenne." Quand vous arrivez de l'autre côté, vous êtes rematérialisé, et…" (elle regarda l'entrejambe du major) "quelques fois… comment dire… enfin, un accident est si vite arrivé."

Il la regarda, effaré. La jeune femme affichait toujours un air sérieux. Le jeune lieutenant finit par lui sourire, puis se jeta en arrière à travers la Porte, en criant :

"Wouhou !"

Cheyenne se plaça à côté de lui, et lui dit, moqueuse :

"Vous voulez que je vous tienne la main, major ?"

Il la regarda, lui fit une grimace, et ferma les yeux, avant de passer la Porte, la jeune major à ses côtés.

* * *

**Cité d'Atlantis.**

Les deux majors émergèrent de l'autre côté de la Porte. Cheyenne regarda John, et lui dit :

"Alors, c'était pas si terrible ! Vous avez réussi à passer, comme un grand garçon. Tout est à sa place ?" demanda-t-elle, en parlant de son entrejambe.

Sheppard la regarda, l'air de dire qu'il savait bien qu'elle s'amusait à ses dépends. Ils continuèrent d'avancer dans la salle d'embarquement, pour dégager la zone, comme l'avait ordonné le colonel. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, les lumières s'allumèrent.

"Assurez un périmètre de sécurité", dit Sumner.

Le reste de l'expédition passa la Porte. Les Marines commencèrent à explorer la cité, afin de déterminer si un danger potentiel pouvait menacer l'expédition. Chaque porte devant laquelle ils passaient, s'ouvrait d'elle-même.

"Déployez-vous, sécurisez les zones à protéger et maintenez votre position jusqu'à nouvel ordre", ordonna Sumner.

Weir parcourait la salle d'embarquement du regard. Elle était estomaquée, et n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'elle se trouvait sur Atlantis, la cité dont tout le monde parlait depuis des siècles. Les majors Sheppard et O'Bannon, accompagnés par le Dr McKay montèrent les marches menant à l'étage supérieur. A peine eurent-ils mis le pied sur la première marche, que l'escalier s'éclaira. Ils s'immobilisèrent, surpris. Weir demanda :

"Qui a déclenché ça ?"

"Unités de sécurité, avez-vous eu des contacts avec des aliens ?" demanda Sumner dans sa radio.

"Unité de sécurité numéro 1, négatif, mon colonel", lui répondit-on dans la radio.

La deuxième équipe de sécurité lui répondit de même. Les deux majors continuèrent leur progression, et atteignirent le niveau supérieur. A mesure qu'ils avançaient, la cité s'éclairait.

"Les lumières s'allument toutes seules", dit Sheppard.

McKay les rejoignit. La salle d'embarquement continuait à se remplir, de personnes et de matériel. Cheyenne, Sheppard et McKay étaient arrivés dans une salle où il y avait des consoles, recouvertes de tissus. Tandis que les deux militaires sécurisaient la zone, McKay retirait les tissus des consoles. Sheppard s'approcha de la rambarde, et regarda la salle d'embarquement. Cheyenne s'approcha de lui, et lui dit :

"Ça fait toujours ça la première fois. Les fois d'après, c'est meilleur."

Il la regarda, puis grimaça, et dit :

"Evitez les allusions sexuelles, vous voulez bien ? J'ai l'impression, à vous entendre, que je viens de perdre ma virginité…"

Cheyenne sourit, puis lui répondit :

"En un sens, c'est pas faux."

* * *

En bas, Sumner dit à Weir :

"Nous sommes au complet."

La scientifique le regarda, puis dit dans sa radio :

"Général O'Neill ? Salutations de l'expédition Atlantis, bien arrivée dans la galaxie de Pégase. Vous pouvez désactiver la Porte."

Une bouteille de champagne roula sur le sol, juste avant que la Porte ne se referme, et roula jusqu'aux pieds de Weir. Elle se baissa pour la ramasser, et vit une étiquette attachée au goulot. Dessus, elle put lire : « bon voyage. Général Jack O'Neill». Elle sourit, puis se tourna vers Sheppard, Cheyenne et McKay, et leur montra la bouteille.

* * *

Quelque part dans la cité, des portes s'ouvrirent sur une salle qui, au vu de sa taille, pourrait très bien servir de salle de conférence. Les Marines la sécurisèrent.

Des scientifiques entrèrent dans un hangar, où ils virent ce qui semblait être un vaisseau spatial.

"Un vaisseau spatial !" dit l'un d'eux, sur le ton d'un enfant qui découvre ses cadeaux de Noël. (il en vit d'autres comme celui-ci) "Des vaisseaux spatiaux !"

"C'est super !" dit son collègue, sur le même ton.

Au fur et à mesure que les lumières s'allumèrent, ils purent voir qu'il y en avait beaucoup d'autres.

"Dr Weir, vous devez absolument voir ça", dit le premier scientifique dans sa radio.

"Il y a beaucoup de choses que je dois voir. Soyez prudents."

Elle rejoignit McKay, Grodin, Cheyenne et Sheppard. Celui-ci passa devant une sorte d'écran, qui s'alluma. Tout le monde le regarda, et se souvenant de ce qui s'était passé en Antarctique, il leva les mains, en disant :

"Je n'ai touché à rien."

"Personne ne vous accuse, major", lui dit Weir. "On dirait que l'installation toute entière sent notre présence, et revient à la vie."

"C'est la salle de contrôle, j'imagine", dit McKay. "Et visiblement, ce truc est l'équivalent d'un DHD", ajouta-t-il en montrant une console.

"Ouais, visiblement", dit Sheppard qui ne savait pas du tout ce qu'était un DHD.

Cheyenne lui glissa :

"Décidément, major, il va falloir que je me charge de votre éducation."

Elle lui tourna le dos, suivant le Dr McKay, qui s'était approché d'une autre console. Sheppard ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard vagabonder sur le corps de son homologue. Il se mit une claque mentale, quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait. Si elle n'arrêtait pas ses allusions sexuelles, il allait avoir du mal à se concentrer. « Rappelles-toi la loi de non-fraternalisation », pensa Sheppard. « Gardes-la bien en tête, quand tu es avec Cheyenne. Non, pas Cheyenne ! Le MAJOR O'Bannon ! »

"Ici, ce doit être le système de régulation d'énergie", poursuivait McKay, sans s'occuper de ce qui se passait autour de lui. "Avec peut-être une interface informatique."

"Essayez de tirer ça au clair", lui dit Weir.

"Entendu", dit Rodney.

La radio d'Elizabeth grésilla.

"Dr Weir, ici le colonel Sumner. Pouvez-vous venir, s'il vous plait. On est au niveau -3."

"J'arrive."

* * *

Weir, Cheyenne et Sheppard retrouvèrent le colonel Sumner. Quand il les vit, il leur dit :

"On a pu sécuriser qu'une petite partie du complexe. C'est gigantesque."

"C'est peut-être vraiment la cité perdue d'Atlantis", dit Weir.

"En tout cas, ça ne m'étonnerait pas."

Il les conduisit jusqu'à une fenêtre.

"Oh, c'est pas vrai", murmura Weir, en s'approchant pour voir dehors.

Les deux majors l'imitèrent, et ils virent que la cité était submergée, à plusieurs mètres sous la mer.

"Une ville sous-marine", souffla Weir.

"Nous sommes à plusieurs centaines de mètres sous la surface de l'eau", confirma Sumner.

"Alors, la légende était vraie", fit Cheyenne.

"A long terme, ça risque de nous poser des problèmes", dit le colonel, en ignorant sa remarque.

"Colonel ! Dr Weir !" fit Rodney en les rejoignant.

"On est sous l'eau !" dit Sheppard, incrédule.

"Oui, c'est de ça que je venais vous parler. Heureusement, il y a une sorte de champ magnétique, qui… retient l'eau." (il regarda par la fenêtre) "Alors ça, c'est impressionnant."

Tous restèrent silencieux un instant, admirant le spectacle, puis Rodney, semblant se souvenir pourquoi il était venu, dit :

"Le Dr Beckett a trouvé quelque chose que vous devriez, euh… voir."

Les autres jetèrent un dernier regard par la fenêtre, puis le suivirent. Ils entrèrent dans une salle vide, où ce qui ressemblait à un hologramme était en train de parler au Dr Beckett. Cet hologramme expliquait l'histoire d'Atlantis.

"C'est un hologramme", leur dit Beckett, debout devant une sorte de pupitre. "L'enregistrement est monté en boucle. Moi, je l'ai déjà vu."

"Qu'est-ce qu'on a manqué ?" lui demanda Sumner.

"Ça vient de recommencer."

"« … Visait à échanger nos savoirs et lier des amitiés." (une carte des étoiles apparut au-dessus de leur tête) "Plus tard, des centaines de mondes ont porté le fruit de la vie sous cette forme. Mais un jour, notre peuple a posé le pied sur un monde de ténèbres, où sommeillait un monstrueux ennemi. Jamais nous n'avions rencontré des créatures dont la force puisse défier la nôtre. Plein de confiance en nous, nous n'étions pas préparés et pas assez nombreux. Effroyable fléau, l'ennemi a dévoré les mondes humains sans défense. Finalement, il n'est plus resté qu'Atlantis. L'exceptionnel bouclier de cette cité était assez puissant pour résister à leur arme terrifiante. Mais nous avons été assiégés de nombreuses années. Pour sauver les derniers représentants de notre civilisation, nous avons submergé notre magnifique cité dans l'océan. Ainsi, le dernier lien entre cette galaxie et la Terre était la Porte des Etoiles d'Atlantis. Elle a servi de passage vers leur monde ancestral à de nombreux survivants. C'est donc sur la planète Terre que les derniers représentants d'Atlantis ont terminé leur vie. La cité a été laissée en sommeil, dans l'espoir que des êtres humains y reviendraient un jour. »"

Carson descendit de devant le pupitre, et l'hologramme disparut.

"Alors l'histoire d'Atlantis est vraie", dit McKay. "Une grande cité, qui a coulé dans l'océan."

"Mais, ce n'était pas sur la planète Terre", dit Carson.

"Les grecs de l'Antiquité ont dû apprendre ça par un survivant."

Grodin entra dans la salle, et se dirigea vers McKay, pour lui parler à l'oreille.

"Ça me contrarie de savoir qu'ils ont pris une raclée", dit Sumner, faisant écho aux pensées de tous les militaires présents dans cette salle.

Carson remonta devant le pupitre, et l'hologramme apparut à nouveau.

"Revoyons ça depuis le début", dit-il.

"Tous les indicateurs vont tomber à zéro !" dit Grodin.

"Stop ! Déconnectez-le", dit McKay à Beckett, qui descendit aussitôt. "Les réserves énergétiques de la cité sont en chute libre."

"Ça signifie quoi ?" demanda Sumner.

"Que si on ne cesse pas toute activité immédiatement, c'est la mort certaine."

Les autres s'entreregardèrent, catastrophés, et suivirent McKay jusqu'à la salle de contrôle. Beckett dit à Rodney, d'un ton suppliant :

"S'il vous plait, dites-moi que ce n'est pas ma faute."

Rodney leva les yeux au ciel, puis dit :

"Non."

"Merci", répondit Beckett, ravi de ne pas avoir déclenché une nouvelle catastrophe.

"D'après ce qu'on a pu établir, la ville est alimentée en énergie par trois E2PZ. Deux d'entre eux sont déjà vides, et le troisième s'approche de l'entropie maximum. Quand il y sera, il nous lâchera aussi, et on ne pourra rien y faire."

"On doit se préparer à quoi ?" demanda Sumner.

"Le champ de force qui fait barrage à l'océan est à son niveau minimum d'intensité magnétique. Regardez", ajouta-t-il, en tapant sur les touches d'un ordinateur. (un plan de la cité se trouvait sur l'écran. Il désigna deux zones de la cité) "Ici, et ici, le bouclier a cédé, et la cité est submergée. Ça date peut-être de plusieurs années. Cette zone est mieux protégée, grâce à la Porte des Etoiles, c'est sûr."

"Et si jamais on se retrouve sans bouclier ?" fit Sheppard.

"Ce n'est pas une hypothèse, c'est ce qui va arriver."

"Colonel Sumner, donnez tout de suite l'ordre d'interrompre l'exploration de la cité", dit Weir.

"Unités de sécurité, repliez-vous vers la zone d'arrivée", dit le colonel dans sa radio.

"Le problème reste entier", dit McKay.

"Comme délai, qu'est-ce qu'on peut espérer ?" demanda Weir.

"Quelques heures, quelques jours, peut-être… si on arrive à dépenser moins d'énergie."

"Nous avons aussi nos propres générateurs", proposa Carson.

"On étudie cette solution. Mais les plus perfectionnés et les plus puissants que nous ayons ne changeront rien à notre situation."

"Donc, on doit trouver d'autres E2PZ", conclut Weir.

"Si on ne peut pas explorer la ville, comment en trouver ?" fit Sumner.

"Si on en avait d'autres, on les aurait détectés, croyez-moi", dit McKay.

"Peut-on ouvrir un vortex ?"

"Ouvrir un vortex vers la Terre demande beaucoup de puissance."

"Peut-être que nous pourrions l'ouvrir vers cette galaxie là", dirent Cheyenne et Sheppard dans un bel ensemble.

Rodney réfléchit un instant, puis dit :

"Ce serait assez facile. Dupont et Dupond ont peut-être trouvé une solution. Fort heureusement, les Anciens ont continué à utiliser les bons vieux boutons poussoirs, alors nous avons réussi à pénétrer le système de contrôle de la Porte, et la banque de données contenant toutes les adresses."

"Ce n'est pas tout", dit Grodin. "Regardez."

Il appuya sur un bouton, à côté du DHD, et un bouclier apparut sur la porte.

"La Porte terrestre a le même iris que celui-là", dit Sumner.

"Ça consomme du courant, ça consomme du courant, ça consomme du courant", fit Rodney, jusqu'à ce que Grodin coupe le bouclier.

"Au moins, on aura pas de visiteur indésirable", dit Weir. (elle se tourna vers Sumner) "Colonel, rassemblez une équipe. Il faut trouver un refuge, ou mieux encore, un générateur surpuissant."

"Lieutenant Ford, rassemblez les unités de sécurité 1 et 2", dit-il dans sa radio.

"Majors, vous êtes partants ?" demanda-t-elle, à Cheyenne et Sheppard.

"Oui, Madame", répondirent-ils, toujours ensemble, avant de partir se préparer.

"Bon, allez, choisissez une adresse", dit Weir à McKay et Grodin. "Encodez-la."

McKay appuya sur un bouton, et dit :

"Chevron 1, enclenché."

"Rodney ?" fit Weir.

"D'accord", dit Rodney.

Il continua d'appuyer sur les boutons.

"Préparez le MALP pour mission de reconnaissance", dit Grodin dans sa radio.

McKay appuya sur le dernier bouton, et la Porte s'ouvrit. Grodin attrapa une mallette, et courut dans la salle d'embarquement. L'équipe convoquée par le colonel Sumner entra dans la salle. Tous avaient revêtu des vestes pare-balles et portaient un P-90. Deux d'entre eux portaient en plus des lances roquettes. Grodin, qui se tenait près d'eux, leur dit :

"D'après le MALP, l'environnement est viable. Il n'a repéré aucune activité près de la Porte des Etoiles, mais l'obscurité est totale."

Sheppard et O'Bannon rejoignirent l'équipe à ce moment-là, eux aussi en tenue et armés. Ils se mêlèrent à l'équipe, mettant leurs lunettes de vision nocturne.

"Pour le moment, nous allons utiliser le système classique d'identification des voyageurs de la Porte des Etoiles."

Le colonel Sumner regarda les deux majors, d'un air qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu'il pensait de leur présence dans l'équipe de reconnaissance. Il regarda Weir, car il savait que c'était elle qui leur avait demandé de venir. Weir soutint son regard, lui faisant bien comprendre que c'était elle qui prenait les décisions. Comprenant le message, il dit :

"Maintenant en avant !"

Il passa la Porte, suivis de son équipe. Cheyenne glissa à Sheppard, tout en mettant ses lunettes sur les yeux :

"Ça promet d'être joyeux…"

Elle passa la Porte à son tour. Sheppard savait très bien qu'elle parlait de Sumner. Lui aussi pensait que leur collaboration s'annonçait difficile. Il se tourna vers Weir, lui fit un signe de la main, puis mit ses lunettes et passa la Porte.

* * *

**Planète inconnue.**

Lorsque la Porte se referma, les militaires apprécièrent le fait d'avoir des lunettes de vision nocturne. Ils s'étendirent sur toute la surface du terrain, et progressèrent précautionneusement. Cheyenne était le plus à droite, ensuite venait Sheppard puis Ford. Sheppard perçut un mouvement. Il leva le poing, et son équipe s'arrêta. Puis, il leva deux doigts en l'air, et leur fit signe d'avancer. Les deux majors et le lieutenant se dirigèrent vers la forêt, qui brodait la zone où se trouvait la Porte. Ils avançaient lentement, aux aguets, fouillant du regard toute la zone de forêt. Soudain, une silhouette surgit des arbres devant eux. Ford leva son arme, et la lui pointa dessus. Une autre silhouette, portant un masque, jaillit des fourrés, et sauta sur la première, les faisant tomber tous les deux. Ford avait toujours son arme pointée sur eux. La première silhouette, qui en fait était un enfant, dit :

"S'il vous plait, ne nous faites pas de mal."

Sheppard et Cheyenne jaillirent de la forêt où ils étaient entrés, pour la fouiller, et pointèrent leurs armes sur les formes par terre. La deuxième silhouette enleva son masque. C'était un enfant du même âge que le premier. Un homme courut vers eux, et se précipita vers les enfants. Par réflexe de défense, les trois militaires pointèrent leurs armes sur lui.

"Arrêtez !" cria l'homme, en se mettant entre les enfants et les armes. "Ils sont en train de jouer."

Les autres soldats avaient rejoints les majors et Ford.

"La situation est sous contrôle, Sheppard ?" demanda Sumner.

Sheppard retira ses lunettes, et les mit sur son front.

"Oui, mon colonel." (il baissa son arme) "Ce ne sont que des enfants."

Le colonel baissa aussi son arme. L'homme se releva, mais quand Sumner vit qu'il était plus grand et plus costaud que lui, il lui pointa à nouveau son arme dessus. L'homme aida les enfants à se relever, puis se tourna vers Sheppard.

"Halling", dit-il.

"Excusez-moi, je ne connais pas ce mot là", lui répondit le major.

"C'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle, Sheppard", lui rétorqua Sumner, d'un ton sarcastique.

Cheyenne roula des yeux. Décidément, elle sentait qu'elle allait avoir du mal à respecter ses ordres sans rien dire. Fort heureusement, dans l'obscurité, le colonel ne vit pas son geste. Mais, le lieutenant Ford, qui se tenait juste à côté d'elle le vit.

"Ah. Halling", fit Sheppard. "Très heureux de vous connaître."

"Vous venez faire du commerce ?"

"Oui. Du commerce. On est des commerçants."

Halling prit le premier enfant par les épaules, et s'agenouilla devant lui, pour être à hauteur de son visage.

"Jinto, je t'ai répété je ne sais combien de fois de ne pas aller jouer dans la forêt quand il fait nuit", lui dit-il. (le petit garçon baissa les yeux) "Je suis heureux que tu sois sain et sauf."

Il colla son front contre celui du garçon. Puis, il se releva, et dit à Sheppard :

"Teyla voudra vous parler. Venez."

Il commença à s'éloigner, prenant les deux enfants avec lui. Le colonel s'adressa à deux de ses Marines :

"Parker, Smitty, assurez la surveillance de la Porte. Contactez la base d'Atlantis, et informez le docteur, qu'on a établi le contact avec les indigènes de cette planète."

Sheppard et Cheyenne emboîtèrent le pas à Halling, juste derrière le colonel. Ford vint se placer à côté de Sumner, et lui dit:

"Mon colonel, permettez-moi de vous demander : j'ai remarqué que le major Sheppard et le major O'Bannon vous posaient un problème."

"Ce qui me pose un problème, c'est leur dossier. En fait, je suis allergique aux soldats qui ne respectent pas la chaîne de commandement."

Il se retourna pour les regarder. Ford suivit son regard, et dit :

"Compris, colonel."

Cheyenne laissa échapper un petit soupir. Elle avait parfaitement compris le manège de Sumner. Sheppard leva les yeux au ciel. Lui aussi avait saisit l'échange entre les deux soldats. Jinto demanda à Sheppard :

"C'était quoi, ton masque, tout à l'heure ?"

John retira ses lunettes, et les lui tendit, en disant :

"Ça permet de voir dans le noir. Tu veux l'essayer ?"

Jinto les prit, les plaça sur ses yeux, et s'exclama :

"Wahou !"

Son camarade les lui prit des mains, en disant :

"Montres." (il les plaça sur ses yeux) "Wahou ! Je peux les garder ?" demanda-t-il à Sheppard.

"Non", dit John en les lui reprenant. "Et toi, c'est quoi ton masque ?"

"Un masque de Wraith", répondit l'enfant en le lui tendant.

"De Wraith ?"

"C'est quoi, ça ?" demanda Cheyenne.

"Tu ne sais pas ?" lui demanda Jinto.

"De quel monde tu viens ? On peut y aller ?"

"Malheureusement non", lui répondit la jeune femme, tandis que Sheppard lui rendait son masque.

"On vient d'une galaxie très très lointaine", renchérit John.

Cheyenne le regarda, et lui dit :

"L'allusion à Star Wars, elle était facile."

Ils arrivèrent à un campement. Halling les mena jusqu'à une tente. Quand ils y arrivèrent, il resta à l'extérieur, et dit aux occupants de la tente :

"C'est Halling. J'amène des visiteurs."

"Oui, entre", lui répondit une voix féminine.

Halling entra, puis vinrent le colonel, suivi des deux majors, et du lieutenant. Les occupants de la tente les regardèrent un instant. Halling se pencha vers la jeune femme, et lui glissa :

"Ils font du commerce."

Sheppard retira les lunettes de vision nocturne, qu'il avait remis sur son front, et dit, en essayant de discipliner un minimum ses cheveux rebelles :

"Ravi de vous rencontrer."

"Je suis Teyla Emmagan", se présenta la jeune femme. "Fille de Turghan."

"Colonel Marshall Sumner, major Sheppard, major O'Bannon, lieutenant Ford." (les intéressés hochèrent la tête, à l'énoncé de leur nom) "Nous avons des besoins précis et limités."

"Nous ne faisons pas de commerce avec les étrangers."

"Mauvaise nouvelle", dit le colonel.

"Et bien, dans ce cas, nous pourrions essayer de faire connaissance", suggéra Cheyenne, en faisant son plus beau sourire. "Alors, j'aime bien rencontrer des gens d'horizons variés, les sports de combat, et le football universitaire."

Sheppard enchaîna :

"Moi, j'aime aller dans les fêtes foraines, je m'intéresse aussi au football universitaire, et je suis un passionné de formule 1."

Ford se pencha, et souffla :

"Major, ça ne veut rien dire du tout, pour eux."

"Je sais, mais on tente de briser la glace", répondit Sheppard sur le même ton.

"Ne perdons pas de temps, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils puissent nous être utiles", répliqua Sumner, en faisant bien comprendre aux majors qu'il désapprouvait leur initiative.

"Chaque matin, avant le lever du soleil, nous avons pour habitude de boire du thé", dit Teyla. "Un thé bien fort pour attaquer la journée. Vous voulez vous asseoir ?"

Sheppard s'avança, et dit :

"Une tasse de thé me ferait très plaisir. Comme ça, vous savez que j'aime aussi le thé." (Teyla lui sourit. Il se tourna vers Sumner) "Vous voyez, nous sommes quasiment amis."

Il sourit à nouveau à Teyla, puis se dirigea vers la table, suivi par Cheyenne. Sumner ne put retenir un sourire. Bien qu'agacé par l'attitude des deux majors, il devait bien reconnaître que ce serait sûrement grâce à eux s'ils arrivaient à convaincre ce peuple de les accueillir sur leur planète. Il laissa les majors dans la tente, et sortit pour explorer les environs.

* * *

Au petit matin, il retrouva le sergent Bates, qui regardait un point éloigné dans ses jumelles. Quand celui-ci vit que le colonel était à côté de lui, il lui tendit ses jumelles, et lui dit, tandis que le colonel regardait à l'endroit où Bates avait pointé ses jumelles juste avant :

"Nous n'avions même pas vu cette ville avant que le soleil se lève."

"Elle a l'air plus prometteuse que ce campement. C'est bien abrité, et ça donne sur une charmante vallée." (il baissa les jumelles) "L'essentiel quand don s'installe, c'est d'être bien placé."

Il rendit ses jumelles à Bates, et retourna dans le campement. Il retrouva les majors avec Teyla et un homme du nom de Toran dans la tente. Quand il eut exposé sa requête de s'installer dans la ville qu'il avait repérée, Toran lui dit :

"La ville des Ancêtres est très dangereuse, colonel."

"Nous sommes de grands garçons, vous savez", répondit le colonel avec un regard d'excuses à Cheyenne, ce qui surprit la jeune femme.

"Les Wraiths vont venir."

"Qui sont ces Wraiths."

Teyla et Toran se regardèrent, et Teyla dit :

"Mais, jamais nous n'avons rencontré quelqu'un qui l'ignore."

"Et bien, c'est fait."

"Si les Wraiths n'ont jamais attaqué votre monde, vous devriez y retourner."

"C'est un excellent conseil, mais nous sommes coincés ici", répondit Sheppard.

"En fait, Madame, nous nous sommes mis dans une situation un peu délicate, et nous pourrions avoir besoin d'un refuge provisoire", renchérit Cheyenne.

"Sachez que d'après une croyance très ancienne, les Wraiths viendront si nous pénétrons dans la vieille cité. Mais, c'est une croyance que nous n'avons pas mise à l'épreuve depuis un certain temps."

"Venez, messieurs", dit Sumner à son équipe.

Sheppard et Cheyenne regardèrent Teyla, et virent qu'elle avait parfaitement compris que le colonel prenait son peuple pour des sous-hommes. Ils lui jetèrent un regard désolé, et suivirent leur supérieur à l'extérieur. Une fois dehors, ils se placèrent chacun d'un côté du colonel, et marchèrent avec lui. Celui-ci dit :

"Ecoutez, ce qu'ils disent m'indiffère. Cette ville mérite un coup d'œil. Sans oublier qu'on y trouvera peut-être des E2PZ dont ils ne soupçonnent pas l'existence, et dont ils se contrefichent."

"Et si les Wraiths étaient les ennemis décrits par l'hologramme laissé par les Anciens ?" fit Sheppard.

"Raison de plus pour s'installer dans une ville fortifiée au cas où nous serions contraints d'abandonner Atlantis. Restez là et essayez de récolter des informations", dit-il aux majors. "Lieutenant Ford, retournez près de la Porte des Etoiles. Dites à Weir que nous en saurons plus dans quelques heures."

"A vos ordres", répondit Ford.

Sheppard regarda Ford pendant un instant, puis alla rejoindre Teyla sous la tente. Cheyenne regarda à son tour le lieutenant, puis celui-ci, sur un signe de tête, se dirigea vers la Porte des Etoiles.

Sheppard se dirigea vers Teyla, et lui dit, avec un sourire charmeur :

"Bon, maintenant on est tous les deux." (Toran se leva) "Tous les trois, plutôt", corrigea-t-il.

"Votre chef regarde à travers moi comme si j'étais transparente", lui dit Teyla.

"J'ai le même regard ?"

Teyla le considéra un moment, puis dit :

"Non. Vous pourriez retourner dans votre monde, si vous le vouliez ?"

"Non."

"Je dois vous montrer quelque chose, dans ce cas."

Elle sortit de la tente. Sheppard la suivit. Une fois dehors, il fit signe à Cheyenne de les suivre.

* * *

Teyla enjamba une racine d'arbre, puis descendit souplement la pente menant au sentier. Sheppard s'appuya à la racine, et demanda :

"C'est encore loin votre truc ?"

Teyla sourit, se retourna, et répondit :

"On y est presque."

Cheyenne arriva à côté de Sheppard, et lui demanda, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres :

"Déjà fatigué, major ? Vous voulez que je vous prenne sur mon dos, peut-être."

"Gnin-gnin-gnin", répondit John, tandis que Cheyenne suivait Teyla, et descendait la pente raide sans problème.

Il enjamba la racine, puis perdit l'équilibre, et dévala la pente sur les fesses. Arrivé en bas, il se releva sous l'œil goguenard de Cheyenne, qui n'avait rien raté de la scène, et prit un air naturel, tandis que Teyla se retournait pour voir ce qui s'était passé.

* * *

**Cité d'Atlantis**

Pendant que l'équipe de Sumner cherchait un refuge potentiel, ou une source d'énergie assez puissante pour leur permettre de rester sur Atlantis, l'équipe de McKay, elle, cherchait à gagner du temps. Rodney et Grodin rejoignirent Elizabeth dans une salle adjacente à la salle de contrôle.

"Dites-moi des choses positives", Rodney, dit-elle.

"J'aurais bien du mal", dit-il sur un ton fataliste.

"Ce bouclier résiste à le pression de l'océan depuis des siècles, alors je…"

"Il aurait sûrement pu y résister encore longtemps, mais notre arrivée a tout changé. Entre les bâtiments et l'océan, il ne reste plus qu'une mince cloison."

"Nous avons stoppé toute exploration."

"Le mal est déjà fait. Une autre section de la cité à été submergée il y a environ 1h."

"Notre simple présence fait baisser la réserve d'énergie", renchérit Grodin.

"Dès que nous aurons le feu vert du colonel Sumner, tout le monde devra évacuer."

"Vous voulez dire que nous devons abandonner la cité ?" fit Weir, incrédule.

La cité trembla, et un bruit de métal pressé se fit entendre.

"Je n'ai pas l'impression que le bouclier tiendra longtemps", dit Rodney.

* * *

**Planète inconnue, grotte.**

Teyla prit une torche, et entra, suivie du major Sheppard, puis du major O'Bannon.

"Je venais jouer ici quand j'étais petite", expliqua-t-elle. "Je crois que ça a servi de refuge pour les survivants, lors de la dernière grande attaque des Wraiths."

"Je vais allumer", dit Sheppard, en sortant un briquet d'une des poches de sa veste.

Il alluma son briquet, mais Teyla, grâce à une invention de son peuple, avait déjà allumé la torche. Cheyenne laissa échapper un petit rire, en voyant la tête que faisait Sheppard.

"Nous maîtrisons le feu depuis longtemps", lui dit Teyla.

"Je vois", dit-il en fermant son briquet, et en jetant un regard qu'il voulait noir à Cheyenne.

Les deux militaires allumèrent les torches accrochées à leur P-90, et suivirent Teyla à l'intérieur. La torche de Sheppard éclaira un objet qui brilla par terre. Il le ramassa, et le montra à Teyla, en demandant :

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Teyla se retourna, puis prit l'objet, en disant :

"Je l'ai perdu il y a très longtemps."

"Mais comment vous…"

"Il était juste là dans le couloir", dit Sheppard en lui reprenant pour lui attacher autour du cou. "Je l'ai vu briller à la lumière."

Il lui attacha le collier autour du cou, sans la quitter des yeux. Derrière lui, Cheyenne se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et lui murmura à l'oreille, de façon à ce que seul Sheppard puisse l'entendre :

"Dites donc, Don Sheppard, si vous aviez l'intention de la draguer, j'espère que vous ne m'avez pas emmenée avec vous pour que je vous tienne la chandelle, ou plutôt la torche, en l'occurrence."

John eut un petit sourire à l'évocation de Don Juan, puis s'écarta de Teyla, pour regarder les murs.

"Ils n'aimaient pas rester inactifs, on dirait", dit-il en avisant les gravures qui ornaient tous les murs.

"Tous les dessins qu'on trouve dans les cavernes sont très détaillés", lui dit Teyla. "Ils datent de plusieurs milliers d'années, vous savez… ou plus que ça."

Les deux majors s'arrêtèrent devant un dessin montrant des vaisseaux, et des personnes êtres emmenées dans des sortes de rayons, jusque dans les vaisseaux.

"Celui-ci représente la destruction de votre ville ?" demanda Sheppard.

"Non, ce dessin est nettement antérieur à cela."

"Quelqu'un avait donc prévu ce qui est arrivé ?" fit Cheyenne, en fronçant les sourcils.

"La catastrophe s'est produite à intervalles réguliers. Les Wraiths laissent d'abord notre espèce se multiplier. Quand nous atteignons un nombre suffisant à leur goût, ils reviennent, pour réduire la taille de leur troupeau humain. Parfois quelques centaines d'années passent, avant qu'ils ne reviennent. Nous avons visité de nombreux autres mondes. Je n'en connais aucun qui ait échappé aux Wraiths. Le dernier grand carnage remonte seulement à 5 générations. Ils viennent quand même par petits groupes nous rendre visite, et nous rappeler qu'ils sont les plus forts."

"Comment faites-vous pour tenir ?" lui demanda Sheppard.

"Nous déplaçons notre village fréquemment. Nous essayons d'apprendre à nos enfants à ne pas vivre dans la peur, mais c'est difficile. Certains parmi nous sentent arriver les Wraiths de très loin. Au moins, ils peuvent nous alerter." (elle se tourna vers l'entrée de la grotte) "On ferait mieux de s'en aller. Il va bientôt faire nuit."

* * *

**Porte des Etoiles.**

La nuit était déjà tombée. Le lieutenant Ford remonta le col de sa veste, en disant :

"Les journées sont courtes, ici."

Il entendit alors dans sa radio :

"Major Sheppard, ici le colonel Sumner, vous me recevez ? Major Sheppard ? Major O'Bannon ?"

"Ici le lieutenant Ford. Les majors ne sont pas joignables par radio actuellement."

"Mais, où sont-ils, enfin ?"

"Je crois que Teyla voulait leur montrer quelque chose."

Derrière lui, la Porte s'activa. Il se mit en sécurité derrière le DHD, et cria aux Marines :

"En position de défense !" (dans sa radio) "Mon colonel, Porte des Etoiles en activité."

Il retira ses lunettes de vision nocturne, puis pointa son P-90 devant lui, prêt à faire feu sur quiconque franchirait la Porte. Il vit alors un vaisseau franchir la Porte, et se diriger vers le village. Il se releva et sortit de derrière le DHD, et regarda le vaisseau, étonné. Il se retourna vers la Porte, au moment où deux autres vaisseaux la franchissaient, et prenaient le même chemin que le premier.

"Colonel", dit-il dans sa radio. "Trois chasseurs dans votre direction."

* * *

Dans le village, les habitants se mirent à courir, effrayés par la venue des Wraiths. Sumner cria :

"Tout le monde à couvert !"

Un vieil homme tomba. Il l'aida à se relever, et tandis que les habitants essayaient de se cacher, il resta en arrière avec ses Marines, pour couvrir la fuite des villageois.

* * *

Cheyenne, Sheppard et Teyla marchaient dans la forêt, en direction du village. Teyla sentit quelque chose, et s'immobilisa. Un bruit de vaisseau pouvait se faire entendre, au loin. Sheppard lui demanda, en regardant en l'air :

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Les Wraiths !" lui répondit Teyla, en se mettant à courir.

Cheyenne ne tarda pas à lui emboîter le pas, puis Sheppard les suivit.

* * *

Dans la forêt, aux abords du village, les habitants essayaient de se cacher des vaisseaux.

Sumner courut vers l'entrée du village, et voit des villageois courir vers lui, avant de se faire aspirer par une sorte de faisceau lumineux.

"Feu ! Abattez-le !" cria-t-il à ses Marines.

Ils se mirent à tirer sur le vaisseau, mais il était hors de portée. Puis, Sumner vit quelque chose bouger à côté de lui. Une forme indistincte. Il se retourna. Ils étaient cernés par ces formes. Ses hommes tiraient en directions des arbres.

* * *

Cheyenne et Sheppard essayaient de suivre Teyla. Mais, même Cheyenne, qui pourtant courait vite, fut distancée par la jeune femme.

"Teyla !" appelèrent-ils.

Mais, la jeune femme ne s'arrêta pas, bondit par-dessus un tronc d'arbre, et disparut de leur champ de vision. Dans leur radio, ils entendirent :

"Colonel, ils ont atterri. Ils nous encerclent !"

Cheyenne s'arrêta. Sheppard stoppa à côté d'elle.

"J'ai vu quelque chose", lui dit-elle. "Ils sont là."

Ils entendirent des coups de feu, puis un bruit de vaisseau qui passa au dessus d'eux. Puis, leur radio grésilla :

"Major Sheppard, vous m'entendez ? Major Sheppard, répondez !"

Mais, ils étaient trop occupés à essayer de repérer l'ennemi.

"Teyla ?" fit Sheppard, espérant que ce soit elle qu'ils avaient aperçue, et préférant s'en assurer, avant de commencer à tirer.

Cheyenne se retourna brusquement, et tira sur une forme indistincte derrière eux. Sheppard se joignit à elle. Teyla apparut derrière une de ces formes, et leur dit :

"Ils n'ont pas atterri." (ils la regardèrent, ne pouvant croire que ce qu'ils voyaient était le fruit de leur imagination) "Ne croyez pas ce que vous voyez. Les Wraiths peuvent créer des illusions visuelles. Venez vite."

Ils se remirent à courir.

* * *

Les vaisseaux commencèrent à tirer sur le village. Sumner et ses hommes tiraient sur les vaisseaux, mais surtout sur les apparitions.

"Colonel, ici Sheppard. Ce que vous voyez au sol n'est qu'une illusion. Concentrez vos tirs sur les vaisseaux."

Le colonel se retourna, et cria à ses hommes :

"Tirez sur les vaisseaux ! Tirez sur les vaisseaux !" (il courut vers Bates, qui restait comme pétrifié) "Bates, ne restez pas sans rien faire !"

"Ils nous ont encerclés, mon colonel !"

Sumner le traîna par sa veste, et lui montrant un vaisseau, lui dit :

"Abattez-le !"

Bates se reprit, et mit son lance roquette sur l'épaule, visa et tira. Le vaisseau explosa en plein vol. Mais, un autre arrivait derrière eux, et les aspira tous les deux dans son faisceau lumineux.

* * *

Dans la forêt, Sheppard et Cheyenne couraient chacun d'un côté de Teyla. Un vaisseau arriva derrière eux, et ils virent un faisceau lumineux se rapprocher d'eux. Les deux militaires se jetèrent sur le sol. Quand ils se relevèrent, Teyla avait disparue avec le faisceau.

"Teyla ?" fit Sheppard. "Teyla !"

Ils se relevèrent, et la cherchèrent des yeux. Leur radio grésilla.

"Major, le colonel a été fait prisonnier."

Ils se mirent à courir, en direction du village.

* * *

A la Porte, Ford vit que le DHD composait une adresse. Il dit dans sa radio :

"La Porte va s'ouvrir. Deux vaisseaux ennemis en approche."

"Laissez-les partir", lui dit Sheppard. "Certains des nôtres sont à bord."

"Regardez bien le cadran", lui dit Cheyenne. "Gravez les symboles dans votre esprit."

Ford se mit près du DHD, et fit tout son possible pour mémoriser l'adresse. Les deux vaisseaux passèrent la Porte, puis celle-ci se referma. Il ferma les yeux un moment, essayant de se souvenir des symboles.

* * *

Cheyenne et Sheppard arrivèrent au village, et trouvèrent la carcasse encore fumante et grésillante d'un vaisseau Wraith. Ils s'en approchèrent doucement. Un morceau du vaisseau bougea, et ils virent un morceau de bras continuer de bouger sur le sol.

"C'est quoi, cette…" commença Cheyenne.

Sheppard tira deux rafales dessus, et la main s'immobilisa. Ils se retournèrent en entendant du bruit derrière eux. C'était Jinto qui courait vers eux. Il avait l'air paniqué.

"A l'aide ! A l'aide ! Je trouve pas mon père", dit-il, des larmes dans la voix.

Sheppard mit sa main sur son épaule. Cheyenne vint entourer ses épaules de son bras, et lui dit :

"On va le retrouver."

* * *

**Cité d'Atlantis**

Le Dr Weir retrouva Grodin devant une grande fenêtre. Il regardait une partie de la cité.

"Ça ne va pas tarder", répondit-il à sa question muette.

"Il faut surveiller quoi ?"

Ils regardèrent l'océan, puis quand ils virent comme une étincelle à une extrémité de la cité, Grodin dit :

"Voilà. Un autre fragment du champ de force vient de céder. Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps."

Elizabeth regarda la partie de la cité, qui était maintenant submergée, en soupirant.

* * *

Elle rejoignit McKay dans la salle de contrôle.

"Comment ça évolue ?" lui demanda-t-elle. "Je crois que si on pouvait gagner une journée supplémentaire, on arriverait…"

"La cité est en train de sacrifier certaines de ses structures pour sauvegarder les zones principales. Mais la catastrophe totale est inévitable."

"Jamais je n'aurais osé imaginer la possibilité la cité des Anciens aussi vite, absolument intacte, et vous me dites que nous n'avons pas d'autre solution que d'en repartir sans nous retourner ?"

"Oui. Pour la sauver."

"La sauver, mais pour qui ? On a pas assez d'énergie pour envoyer un message. D'ailleurs, notre équipe au sol sera bientôt portée disparue et présumée perdue."

"On reviendra après avoir trouvé de l'énergie dans Pégase."

"Attendons le colonel Sumner ! On a pas la moindre idée de ce que nous réserve cette galaxie !"

"Pas question. On doit partir, docteur. Maintenant."

Ils se jaugèrent du regard un instant, puis Weir parla dans sa radio.

"Alerte générale. Ici le Dr Weir." (la cité trembla violemment, l'obligeant à se cramponner à la rambarde.) "Tenez-vous prêts à une évacuation immédiate !" (à McKay) "Composez l'adresse !"

McKay commença à appuyer sur les boutons, mais la Porte s'activa toute seule.

"On a un vortex, apparemment", dit-il à Elizabeth.

La Porte s'ouvrit, et le bouclier se leva.

"J'ai le code d'identification du lieutenant Ford", dit Grodin.

"Ouvrez le passage", dit Weir.

McKay baissa le bouclier. Sheppard passa la Porte, puis se tourna vers elle, tandis que Cheyenne apparaissait, Jinto lui tenant la main. Les habitants de la planète affluèrent dans la cité.

"Avancez", leur dit Sheppard. "Eloignez-vous du vortex."

Elizabeth descendit les rejoindre.

"Major Sheppard", dit-elle, tandis que la Porte se refermait une fois que les derniers Marines l'eurent franchie. "Qui sont tous ces gens, major Sheppard ?"

"Des survivants du campement. Nous avons été attaqués." (lui et Cheyenne s'approchèrent de Weir) "Sumner et quelques autres ont été capturés."

"C'est quoi, ce bruit ?" demanda Cheyenne, en voyant que la cité tremblait dangereusement, et que le bruit qu'on entendait était semblable à ce lui que faisait le Titanic dans le film, au moment où il coulait.

"Nous ne sommes pas en position d'aider qui que ce soit, actuellement", leur dit Weir.

"C'est du sérieux, on dirait", poursuivit Cheyenne.

"On s'apprêtait à abandonner la cité."

"Si vous pensiez aller chez eux, c'est une mauvaise idée", lui dit Sheppard.

"Le bouclier magnétique va céder, major Sheppard, et l'océan va déferler sur nous. Vous avez peut-être une meilleure suggestion ?"

Il se tourna vers Jinto, et lui dit :

"Jinto, tu as une autre adresse de Porte des Etoiles ?"

"Oui, j'en ai plein."

Sheppard courut pour lui prendre la main et l'entraîner vers la salle de contrôle.

"Mais… mais, c'est un petit garçon, enfin !" protesta Weir.

"Euh, je m'appelle Jinto", lui dit-il.

"Oui, elle est ravie de te rencontrer", lui dit Sheppard, en le tirant vers les escaliers.

Lui et Cheyenne commencèrent à gravir les marches. John tenait toujours Jinto par le bras.

"Le bouclier a lâché !" cria McKay, de la salle de contrôle.

Soudain, il y eut une secousse beaucoup plus forte que les autres, faisant tomber tout le monde. Cheyenne tomba en arrière, et dévala les quelques marches qu'elle avait gravies. Elle heurta une caisse. Sheppard tomba en avant, et maintint Jinto contre lui, pour le protéger. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Cheyenne, et vit qu'elle avait réussi à se relever, avec l'aide d'un Marine, et de s'éloigner des caisses. Ford prit Elizabeth par la taille, et l'écarta de la zone dangereuse, en disant :

"Restez pas au milieu."

"Je compose une adresse", dit Grodin.

"Non, attendez !" l'arrêta Weir.

Il s'interrompit.

"Elle a raison, attendez", dit McKay.

En bas, Cheyenne dit :

"Ça fait la même impression que dans un ascenseur !"

"On est en train de monter !" cria Sheppard, qui protégeait toujours Jinto.

La cité atteignit lentement la surface. La plus haute tour émergea d'abord, puis elle fut suivie des autres. Tous purent voir le soleil entrer par les fenêtres, à mesure que la cité émergeait.

"La lumière du jour !" s'exclama une villageoise.

Tout le monde continua de se retenir à tout ce qu'ils pouvaient, tandis que la cité continuait son ascension. La cité continua de monter, encore et encore, jusqu'à être totalement sortie de l'eau, une étoile à 6 branches flottant à la surface de l'océan. Les secousses s'arrêtèrent enfin. Sheppard et Jinto se relevèrent, se dirigeant vers la fenêtre la plus proche. Cheyenne, Ford et Weir les rejoignirent aussitôt.

"Nous sommes à la surface", dit Ford, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

"Ce n'est pas un jour de plus, que nous avons gagné", dit Weir. "C'est beaucoup plus que ça. Tâchons d'en être dignes."

Sheppard et Cheyenne regardaient toujours par la fenêtre. Le soleil se levait, rendant le spectacle encore plus magnifique. Ford mit une main sur les épaules des majors, la leur pétrissant, montrant ainsi qu'il était fier d'être ici.

* * *

Tandis que les majors Sheppard et O'Bannon se trouvaient dans la salle de contrôle, avec Weir et Rodney, ainsi que différents scientifiques chargés d'étudier le fonctionnement des consoles, le lieutenant Ford faisait dégager la zone d'embarquement, encore encombrée des caisses de matériel.

"Bon, écoutez-moi bien. Personne n'a le droit de s'asseoir avant d'avoir dégagé au moins deux caisses de matériel. Allez, au boulot !"

Il prit une caisse, pour aider à activer le rangement.

"Les réserves du dernier E2PZ sont au plus bas", dit McKay. "Mais les accus se rechargent, maintenant qu'on ne demande plus à nos alternateurs de repousser un océan. Le générateur d'oxygène est en panne, mais l'air de la planète est respirable, à l'exception des quelques… allergènes habituels."

"Le générateur à naquadah peut-il fournir assez de puissance pour assurer notre défense ?" demanda Weir.

"Dans nos rêves les plus fous."

"Nous sommes en surface, et sans bouclier. Nous sommes une cible idéale", lui dit Sheppard.

"Ça ne m'avait pas échappé, mais merci d'enfoncer le clou, ça aide."

"Vous deviez me dire où les Wraiths ont emmené le colonel Sumner et les autres."

"Le lieutenant Ford nous a donné les 6 symboles, mais il y a des centaines de permutations, vous savez."

"Oui, 720", dirent Cheyenne et Sheppard.

"Exact. Je le savais, bien sûr, je suis juste… surpris que vous le sachiez."

"Il suffit d'écarter les combinaisons qui ne déclenchent rien", lui dit Sheppard. "Dès que vous aurez trouvé, envoyez un MALP."

"Je m'en occupe", dit McKay, en se dirigeant vers les consoles.

"Bien…"

Cheyenne glissa à Sheppard :

"J'ai déjà bossé avec McKay. Il a besoin qu'on le fasse descendre du piédestal sur lequel il s'est lui-même mis, de temps en temps. Oh… un tuyau : il est mortellement allergique au citron."

"Merci du tuyau. Rassemblez une équipe. On part dès qu'on a les résultats de la sonde."

"A vos ordres."

Elle partit dire à l'équipe de récupération de se tenir prête. Weir s'approcha de Sheppard, et lui dit :

"Major, j'ai à vous parler."

Même s'il savait très bien ce qu'elle allait lui dire, il la suivit. En passant devant ce qu'ils croyaient être une fenêtre, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un balcon. Ils se regardèrent, surpris, puis avancèrent à l'extérieur. La porte se referma derrière eux. Ils s'approchèrent de la rambarde, et regardèrent la partie qu'ils pouvaient voir de la cité. Sheppard finit par dire :

"Laissez-moi deviner. Vous allez m'empêcher de sauver mes compagnons."

Il s'éloigna. Weir le retint.

"Major, réfléchissez, rien ne vous dit qu'ils soient en vie."

"On ne laisse jamais un soldat aux mains de l'ennemi ! D'ailleurs, le simple fait que notre conversation se déroule en privé indique clairement que cette option vous paraît impossible à défendre, et elle fragiliserait votre pouvoir sur l'équipe. Alors, étant donné que j'ai le grade le plus élevé…"

"Ça suffit, Sheppard ! Maintenant, c'est vous qui allez m'écouter ! Franchement, que savons-nous sur les Wraiths ? Une des rares informations solides que nous ayons au sujet de cet ennemi, c'est que les Anciens ne lui ont pas résisté. La première fois que des êtres humains ont franchi la Porte des Etoiles, ils ont failli provoquer une catastrophe. Pourquoi ?"

"Gardez vos cours d'histoire."

"Parce que les gens qui avaient l'autorité n'ont pas réfléchi avant de réagir", poursuivit Weir.

"Nos hommes sont entre leurs mains ! Dites-moi comment on peut réagir à ça ?"

"Nos capacités de défense sont nulles, vous l'avez dit. Et comment savez-vous que votre mission de sauvetage absolument absurde ne fera pas rappliquer cet ennemi inconnu devant notre porte ? !"

"C'est une éventualité", admit Sheppard. "Mais nous devons essayer. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'un soldat agit ainsi !"

"John…"

"Si on ne tente pas ce sauvetage, on ferait mieux de se tirer immédiatement, parce qu'ils vont rappliquer."

"Vous n'en savez rien."

"Nos hommes sont aux mains d'un terrible ennemi, docteur. Je vous laisse imaginer. Il reste sans doute très peu de temps avant que les Wraiths n'apprennent que notre base opérationnelle est ici."

"Je veux en savoir plus avant de me décider. Imaginons qu'il soit encore possible de négocier avec eux pacifiquement."

"Pacifiquement, vous rigolez ? On était là-bas depuis à peine quelques heures quand ils se sont pointés."

"Est-ce possible qu'ils soient venus spécialement pour vous ?" (Sheppard hocha la tête, laissant entendre que c'était possible) "Une des personnes que vous avez ramenées ici avec vous les a peut-être informés ?"

"C'est possible", fut-il forcé d'admettre.

"Voilà le genre de réaction hâtive et dangereuse qui risque de nous coûter cher !"

"Soyons vigilants, d'accord. Mais il y a des gens bien parmi eux. Et si on veut rester ici quelques temps, on va avoir besoin d'alliés."

Weir réfléchit un instant, prenant le temps de peser le pour et le contre, puis finit par dire :

"Très bien. Je comprends votre position. Alors, comprenez la mienne. Il n'est pas question que j'accorde mon autorisation pour une mission de sauvetage, à moins d'avoir la certitude qu'elle ait une petite chance de succès. Je n'enverrai pas une seule autre personne, même vous, à une mort certaine."

"D'accord."

Il rentra dans la cité, la laissant sur le balcon.

* * *

**Cellule Wraith.**

Teyla reprit connaissance. Halling et Toran l'aidèrent à se relever.

"Ça va, Teyla ?" lui demanda Toran.

"Où sommes-nous ?"

Sumner, qui se trouvait debout près de la « grille » composée de barreaux corayeux, se tourna vers elle, et lui demanda :

"Savez-vous à quoi il faut s'attendre ?"

"Non."

"C'est votre ami qui a dit que les Wraiths allaient venir si on partait explorer les ruines."

"Peut-être auriez-vous dû l'écouter", s'interposa Halling.

"Qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'il n'est pas leur informateur ?"

Les autres le fusillèrent du regard. Halling dit, alors que des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre :

"Je les entends approcher."

Le colonel se retourna, pour voir à quoi ressemblait cet ennemi qui avait mis en déroute les Anciens, nullement effrayé pour un sou. Il recula, quand il vit à quel point ils étaient laids. Les Wraiths avaient un air cruel sur le visage. Celui qui se présenta devant leur cellule était tout sauf humain. Il était grand, mince, très pâle, pour ne pas dire carrément blanc, avait de longs cheveux blancs, et une bouche… pleine de dents. Il ouvrit la cellule, et fit quelques pas à l'intérieur. Sumner se mit devant lui, et dit :

"Je suis le colonel Marshall Sumner…"

Dans geste de la main, le Wraith l'envoya voler à travers la cellule. Le colonel s'écrasa sur le sol. Il regarda Toran. Visiblement, il avait choisi sa victime. Un des gardes qui l'accompagnaient se dirigea vers le jeune homme.

"Non, pitié…"

Le garde le prit à la gorge, et le souleva sans aucun problème. Puis, il l'entraîna à l'extérieur de la cellule.

"Emmenez-moi à sa place !" dit Teyla.

"Non, emmenez-moi, moi", dit Sumner en se relevant. "C'est après nous que vous en avez." (le Wraith le regarda) "C'est moi, leur chef."

Le Wraith et le deuxième garde repartirent, et la cellule se referma.

"Inutile de vous dire ce qu'ils ont l'intention de faire", dit Teyla à Sumner.

"C'est évident."

* * *

**Cité d'Atlantis.**

Une fois que McKay eut trouvé la bonne combinaison des 6 symboles que Ford lui avait donné, un MALP fut envoyé.

"On reçoit des télémesures visuelles", dit un technicien à Weir.

"Je ne vois rien", dit Weir.

"Aucune donnée atmosphérique", fit McKay.

Sheppard, Cheyenne et Grodin étaient sur une autre console, et regardaient les mêmes images. Ils virent un objet passer dans le champ de la caméra. Un objet rond.

"C'était quoi ?" demandèrent les deux majors.

"Faites pivoter la caméra", dit McKay à Grodin.

Le jeune homme obéit, et ils virent que la Porte des Etoiles flottait dans l'espace, en orbite autour de la planète.

"On peut dire adieu à ce MALP", fit Rodney.

"C'est dans l'espace !" s'exclama Sheppard.

"C'est en orbite autour d'une planète lointaine de la galaxie."

"Vous êtes sûr que c'était la bonne adresse ?" lui demanda Weir.

"C'était la seule qui fonctionnait."

Les deux majors se regardèrent, dépités.

"Bon d'accord", fit Weir. "Annulez tout. Désolée", ajouta-t-elle pour Sheppard.

McKay réfléchit une seconde, puis dit :

"Venez avec moi, major. Vous aussi, Cheyenne."

Cheyenne et Sheppard le suivirent. Il les mena au hangar à vaisseaux spatiaux, que des scientifiques avaient repéré, lors de leur arrivée sur Atlantis. Il les laissa entrer dans un des vaisseaux, qui s'alluma, en sentant qu'ils possédaient le gène adéquat. Ils allèrent lentement dans le cockpit. Sheppard posa la main sur la console de commande, qui s'alluma.

"Vous sauriez piloter ça ?" leur demanda McKay.

"On fait un essai, et on vous répond", lui dit Cheyenne.

Sheppard s'installa à la place du pilote, et Cheyenne prit place à côté de lui.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Beckett examinait le morceau de bras que lui avait ramené Sheppard. Weir entra dans ce qui servirait d'infirmerie.

"Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez me montrer, Dr Beckett ?" dit-elle.

Carson souleva le bras, et le lui montra.

"Contrairement aux cellules des êtres humains, leurs cellules ne contiennent pas de protéine inhibitrice, Dr Weir. C'est de là que vient leur faculté de se régénérer."

"Et les mouvements que les majors ont vus ?"

"Ah oui, l'autonomie de mouvements. Ce qu'ils ont vu a sûrement été provoqué par un ordre résiduel transmis aux terminaisons nerveuses sectionnées."

"D'autres détails intéressants ?"

"Je n'ai pas vu le propriétaire de ce bras, mais je serais prêt à parier qu'il était vieux. Très, très vieux."

"Quel âge ?"

"Tant que les cellules sont convenablement nourries, il semble exclu que cette forme de vie court le moindre risque de mourir de vieillissement. Et ce ne sera vraiment pas évident de les tuer."

"Je trouve ça très inquiétant."

"Je suis du même avis."

* * *

McKay amena Weir dans le hangar. Les majors n'étaient nulle part en vue, de même que le vaisseau dans lequel ils étaient montés. Un bruit léger de moteur se faisait entendre.

"C'est quoi, ce bruit ?" demanda Elizabeth.

"Ben, je comprends pas, ils étaient juste là ! Major !"

Le vaisseau dans lequel se trouvaient les majors se matérialisa juste devant eux. Sheppard leur fit un signe de la main, et utilisa la radio du vaisseau pour leur dire :

"Maintenant, on a un avantage sur l'ennemi."

"Un avantage tactique", renchérit Weir. "Réussir à piloter cet engin ne garantit pas que vous mènerez à bien cette mission."

"Docteur, avouez que c'est pour ça que vous m'avez emmené", lui dit Sheppard.

* * *

Weir descendit les marches menant à la salle de contrôle, et demanda à McKay :

"On est prêt ?"

"C'est bien ce que je me demande. Cette technologie est incroyablement supérieure à la nôtre. On ne sait même pas de quoi elle est capable. Si ça se trouve, on va…" (il s'interrompit en voyant le regard que lui lançait Weir) "Oui, on est prêt."

* * *

L'équipe que Cheyenne avait réunie était dans le vaisseau. Sheppard était aux commandes, Cheyenne à côté de lui. Ford était à l'arrière, et disait aux Marines qui les accompagnaient :

"Préparez-vous, les gars."

La porte arrière du vaisseau se referma, et Ford rejoignit les deux majors dans le cockpit. Il s'assit derrière Cheyenne, et dit:

"Vaisseau des Etoiles, prêt à décoller."

Cheyenne et Sheppard se tournèrent vers lui en grimaçant, et répétèrent :

"Vaisseau des Etoiles ?"

Ford acquiesça, tout fier.

"Pour cette espèce de pot de yaourt ?" fit Sheppard

"Ce vaisseau franchit la Porte des Etoiles ? Vaisseau des Etoiles", expliqua-t-il.

"Non, non, c'est nul, vraiment", dit Cheyenne, tandis que Sheppard opinait du chef.

"Le Dr McKay, ça lui a plu."

"Ok, je vois, alors c'est officiel", dit Sheppard. "Sauf que celui qui choisit les noms…"

"C'est pas vous", compléta Cheyenne.

Sheppard ouvrit un canal avec la salle de contrôle :

"Contrôleur, ici… disons Jumper", fit-il en regardant Cheyenne, qui acquiesça. "Prêt au lancement."

"On était d'accord pour Vaisseau des Etoiles, il me semble", protesta Rodney.

"Négatif", lui répondit Cheyenne. "Et puis quoi, encore ?"

"Tenez-vous prêts", céda-t-il. (il expliqua à Weir, qui l'interrogeait du regard) "C'est un vaisseau, et il franchit la Porte des Etoiles." (à Sheppard) "Bon, Jumper, tout est prêt pour le lancement."

"Major, composez le code", dit Sheppard à Cheyenne.

La jeune femme composa l'adresse sur le DHD se trouvant sur la console de commande du Jumper. La Porte s'activa et s'ouvrit. Une trappe au dessus de la salle d'embarquement s'ouvrit, et le Jumper se positionna devant la Porte. Sheppard lui fit passer la Porte. Une fois qu'ils furent partis, Weir murmura :

"Revenez sains et saufs."

* * *

**Planète Wraith.**

Le Jumper passa la Porte, et vola en direction de la planète, tout en s'occultant.

"Wahou", fit Sheppard. "C'est hallucinant, ce truc."

"Vous avez déjà pris le coup, on dirait", lui dit Ford.

"En vérité, lieutenant, je connais plein de pilotes de chasse qui seraient prêts à tuer pour être là. Cet engin lit dans les pensées."

"Ça, c'est sûr, je serais prête à tuer, pour être à votre place, major", lui dit Cheyenne. (Sheppard la regarda) "Vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous tuerai pas. Sauf si je ne peux pas prendre le manche, au cours d'une future mission avec un Jumper…"

Sheppard grimaça, puis se concentra sur le pilotage. Un écran à affichage tête haute apparut devant eux.

"C'était vous, ça ?" lui demanda Ford.

"Je me demandais justement quelle direction prendre."

"La réponse est oui, on dirait. Comment on les trouvera une fois au sol ?"

"Ça fait aussi partie de mes préoccupations." (dans la paroi, juste à côté de lui, un panneau s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un appareil, ressemblant fort à une Game Boy. Sheppard le prit) "Et maintenant, je pense à un bon sandwich au poulet."

Il regarda un peu partout, mais rien ne se passa.

"Ça valait le coup d'essayer", ironisa Cheyenne. "Ce vaisseau est trop cool. Si vous ne savez pas quoi m'offrir, à Noël, un Jumper devrait faire l'affaire."

"En général, les femmes demandent un bijou, mais vous, c'est un vaisseau", lui dit Sheppard.

"Vous rigolez ! Un truc pareil, ça vaut tous les bijoux du monde !"

Sheppard retint un éclat de rire.

* * *

**Cellule Wraith.**

Le Wraith qui avait emmené Toran quelques moments auparavant, revint et se planta directement devant Sumner, le défiant du regard. Le colonel ne cilla pas. Le Wraith grogna, et repartit. Sumner avait très bien compris qu'il voulait qu'il le suive. Il se tourna vers Bates, puis se mit en marche. Les deux gardes se mirent derrière lui, et l'escortèrent jusqu'à leur maître.

* * *

Sheppard était en train de poser le Jumper, et la vue de l'immense complexe devant eux avait fait taire toutes les plaisanteries. Les deux majors s'entreregardèrent, inquiets. Le sauvetage s'annonçait bien plus difficile qu'ils ne l'avaient d'abord imaginé. Ford se leva, et ouvrit la porte séparant le cockpit du sas arrière, et dit aux Marines :

"Tenez-vous prêts à débarquer."

Les Marines se levèrent, et préparèrent leurs armes. Sheppard désocculta le Jumper, et ouvrit la porte arrière. Les Marines descendirent, leurs armes pointées devant eux.

"Bon, déplacez-vous toujours par deux", leur dit Sheppard. "Soyez très vigilants, et établissez une position de défense. Je veux pouvoir partir à la vitesse de l'éclair s'il le faut." (à un des Marines) "Deux clics, ce sera votre code."

"Oui, major."

Sheppard sortit la petite console qu'il avait récupérée dans le Jumper. Cheyenne se plaça à côté de lui.

"Ripostez, mais ne provoquez pas le combat." (il tapa sur l'épaule de Ford) "Vous nous accompagnez."

Ford les suivit, et tous trois se dirigèrent vers la structure qu'ils avaient repérée.

* * *

**Structure Wraith.**

Les gardes avaient emmené Sumner dans une grande salle, où se trouvait une table de salle à manger, couverte de victuailles diverses et variées. Au bout de la table se trouvait une chaise, et un squelette était assis dessus. Sumner reconnut Toran à ses vêtements. C'était lui, le squelette. Ceci l'étonna, car Toran était encore en vie peu de temps auparavant. Il ne pouvait donc pas être déjà devenu un squelette, c'était contre nature. Il s'avança un peu plus dans la pièce, regardant tout autour de lui. Il leva les yeux, et vit que le plafond était très haut, mais où il semblait y avoir de la brume. Il remarqua des alvéoles, mais ne put pas voir ce qu'elles contenaient. Il entendit un bruit, et se retourna. Un Wraith sauta alors derrière lui. il sentit sa présence, et se retourna lentement. C'était ce qui ressemblait à une femelle Wraith. Elle portait une robe et avait de longs cheveux roses.

"Vous devez avoir très faim, maintenant", lui dit-elle.

Au moins, leur ennemi parlait. Il allait peut-être pouvoir négocier leur libération. Le regard qu'elle lui lança lui fit froid dans le dos. Il avait l'impression qu'elle allait le dévorer sur place.

* * *

**Couloir Wraith.**

Un garde marchait dans le couloir. Il passa devant les piliers derrières lesquels s'étaient dissimulés les majors et le lieutenant, sans les voir. Une fois qu'il fut passé, ils sortirent de leur cachette.

"Je croyais que pénétrer ici allait être le plus dur", glissa Ford, tout en collant du C4 sur un des piliers. "Mais c'est le premier garde qu'on voit."

Sheppard sortit la console de sa poche, et regarda les points qui se trouvaient sur l'écran.

"Le point en mouvement, c'est sûrement", lui dit-il. "Allez de ce côté", ajouta-t-il pour Ford.

Le lieutenant se déplaça de côté. Un point bougea sur l'écran.

"Oui, c'est vous", dit Sheppard.

Ford revint à côté d'eux.

"Alors, c'est un capteur de signes de vie, on dirait", dit-il, tous sourires.

Cheyenne le regarda, et lui dit :

"On lui donnera un petit nom plus tard."

Sheppard se mit en route, laissant l'appareil le guider. Cheyenne le suivit, et Ford se mit derrière elle, pour surveiller leurs arrières. Ils finirent par arriver à la cellule où était prisonniers leurs hommes, et des habitants de la planète de Teyla.

"Major", dit celle-ci en voyant John.

"Chut", lui répondit-il. (il vérifia qu'aucun Wraith n'était dans les parages) "Tout va bien ?"

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?" lui demanda-t-elle.

"Est-ce que mon fils est en vie ?" demanda Halling, inquiet.

"Il est indemne, et il vous attend", lui répondit Cheyenne.

Halling soupira de soulagement.

"Où est le colonel Sumner ?" demanda Sheppard à Bates.

"Il a été emmené par les Wraiths", lui répondit le sergent.

"On ne sait pas à quel endroit", renchérit Teyla.

"Vous savez quand, au moins ?"

"Il n'y a pas longtemps."

"Evidemment, c'était trop beau."

Il fit cliquer sa radio, selon le signal convenu avec les Marines.

"Ici Stackhouse, à vous major", lui répondit le Marine.

"J'aurais besoin d'une diversion, d'ici peu. Faudra que vous fassiez du boucan."

"Bien reçu, major."

Sheppard dit à Ford :

"Il faudrait placer tout de suite une bonne dose d'explosif, pour les libérer à mon signal, d'accord ? On va pouvoir trouver le colonel avec ça. Il n'y a pas trop de Wraiths dans le coin. On devrait pouvoir se débrouiller." (à Cheyenne) "Vous venez avec moi." (à Ford) "Si on est pas revenus d'ici 20 minutes, faites exploser les cellules et tirez-vous."

"Vous deux êtes les seuls à pouvoir piloter le vaisseau pour les emmener."

"On les emmènera tous dans ce vaisseau. Eux, et le colonel", lui dit Cheyenne.

"Je veux dire que c'est moi qui devrais y aller."

"20 minutes", lui dit Cheyenne. "On le trouvera."

Ils s'éloignèrent vers le point que leur indiquait l'appareil, et Ford commença à passer du C4 aux marines à travers les barreaux, pour qu'ils les placent aux endroits stratégiques.

* * *

La femelle Wraith demanda à Sumner :

"Sous quel nom êtes-vous identifié ?"

"Colonel Marshall Sumner. Corps des Marines des Etats-Unis."

"Vous êtes à peine effrayé. Est-ce du courage… ou de l'ignorance ?"

"Nous voyageons entre les Portes des Etoiles pacifiquement", lui dit-il, tandis qu'elle lui tournait autour.

"Vous avez besoin de manger, et vous résistez à votre faim. Pourquoi ?"

"Pourquoi mes compagnons et moi sommes-nous prisonniers ?"

"Vous avez pénétré notre réserve de nourriture."

Sumner se tourna vers elle.

"Réserve de nourriture ?" répéta-t-il.

"Toute créature vivante doit manger", répondit-elle, avec ce qui devait être pour elle un sourire, mais que Sumner trouva répugnant. "Sur ce point, je suis certaine que nous sommes similaires. Vous aviez déjà faim, en arrivant ici. Je l'ai tout de suite senti. Et, vous résistez. Pourquoi ?"

"Pourquoi ça vous intéresse ?"

"Résister à sa faim… c'est très mal élevé."

Sumner regarda le squelette de Toran. Il commençait à comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé, et il savait qu'il était le prochain.

"Il a mangé de la nourriture avariée, il me semble", essaya-t-il de plaisanter.

"Sur ce point, nous sommes très dissemblables, colonel Sumner", dit-elle en se plaçant derrière Toran. "C'est un danger que nous ne courons pas. Notre nourriture est toujours très fraîche."

* * *

Sheppard et Cheyenne marchaient toujours dans les couloirs. Ils ne croisèrent aucun Wraiths. Cheyenne marchait derrière Sheppard, pour assurer leurs arrières, et Sheppard les guidait tous les eux grâce à son appareil.

* * *

"Quel est le nom du monde d'où vous venez ?"

Sumner refusa de répondre. La femelle Wraith pénétra alors son esprit, pour le forcer. Il essaya de résister, mais il n'avait pas reçu d'entraînement à ce genre de torture.

"Dites-moi comment votre monde s'appelle", insista-t-elle. "Comment votre monde s'appelle ? Dites-le."

La volonté de Sumner faiblissait.

"La Terre", finit-il par dire, contre son gré.

"Ce n'est pas une de nos étoiles."

"Non", craqua Sumner.

"Parlez-moi de la Terre. Combien contient-elle de membres de votre espèce ?" (Sumner résista) "Des milliers ?" (Sumner ne dit rien) "Des millions ? D'avantage… Cela fait environ 10 000 ans que notre réserve n'a pas été aussi riche."

* * *

Les deux majors cherchaient toujours le colonel. Cette structure était immense, et s'y diriger se révélait plus ardu qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé. 20 minutes ne leur suffiraient peut-être pas à retrouver le colonel, et à retourner chercher les autres.

* * *

"Votre volonté est forte", dit la femelle à Sumner. (elle montra Toran) "Celui-là a supplié pour qu'on le laisse vivre."

"Est-ce le genre de traitement que vous allez infliger à mes compagnons et à moi ?"

"Comme je vous le disais, toute créature vivante doit se nourrir."

"Alors, je n'ai rien à vous dire."

"Je crois que si", répliqua-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. "A genoux." (il tenta de résister. Elle lev la main vers son visage. Il voulut la retenir, mais une force mentale l'en empêcha) "A genoux", répéta-t-elle, alors que Sumner tombait à genoux, pliant sous la force de son esprit. "Cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas nourrie d'une si forte volonté."

Elle déchira son tee-shirt.

"Allez en enfer", lui dit Sumner.

"Après être allée sur la Terre", lui répondit-elle, en abattant sa main sur sa poitrine.

Il se mit à hurler, tandis qu'elle lui aspirait sa force vitale, ses griffes s'enfonçant dans sa chair.

Plus loin, Sheppard et Cheyenne l'entendirent, et se dirigèrent vers le cri.

"Combien d'années de vie dois-je vous arracher pour obtenir des informations ? Ou peut-être que je dois toutes les prendre."

Les deux majors arrivèrent devant une grille fermée. Ils entendaient toujours les hurlements de douleur du colonel.

Le colonel vieillissait à vue d'œil, au fur et à mesure de la ponction de la femelle. Il refusait de parler. Il mourrait, plutôt que de mettre la Terre en danger. Mais, il sentait sa volonté faiblir, en même temps que sa force vitale.

"Cette nouvelle réserve de nourriture, où est-elle située ?"

"Je ne vous dirai rien."

Le colonel avait maintenant l'air d'un vieillard à la fin de sa vie.

* * *

Cheyenne et Sheppard finirent par trouver un moyen d'atteindre le colonel. Ils grimpèrent sur ce qui pourrait ressembler à un chemin de ronde, qui donnait sur la salle, un peu plus en contrebas. Sheppard tira sur la femelle, qui se retourna, mais continua d'aspirer la vie du colonel. Cheyenne tua un garde, et tous deux se reculèrent à temps, pour éviter un rayon d'énergie. Tandis que la femelle aspirait la vie de Sumner, ses blessures se guérirent toutes seules. Le colonel avait maintenant l'aspect d'un très vieil homme, et il lui restait très peu de peau pour couvrir ses os. Sheppard tua le deuxième garde. Lui et Cheyenne virent l'état du colonel, et eurent du mal à en croire leurs yeux. Le colonel regarda John, et le supplia du regard de mettre fin à ses souffrances. Sheppard, bien que ça ne lui plaisait pas, savait que de toutes façons, il était condamné. Il visa la tête de la femelle, et se souvint que la première rafale ne l'avait pas tué. Il visa donc la main de la Wraith, et tira. Il ne causa qu'une légère douleur à la femelle, mais sa balle atteignit le cœur de Sumner et le tua. La Wraith se retourna, et les regarda.

"Quelle horreur", souffla Cheyenne.

Ils furent alors atteints par un rayon d'énergie, et perdirent connaissance. Un autre Wraith arriva derrière eux. C'était lui qui leur avait tiré dessus.

"Vites, amenez-les", lui dit la femelle.

* * *

Sheppard fut presque allongé sur la table par un garde Wraith. Cheyenne était maintenue par un autre, dont elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire de la poigne. Le garde broyait presque le larynx de Sheppard. La femelle s'approcha de lui.

"Et votre main, ça va ?" lui demanda John.

Elle leva la main, pour qu'il puisse la voir se régénérer, et lui répondit :

"Beaucoup mieux."

"Je regrette d'entendre ça."

Elle vit la console portable dépasser de la veste de Sheppard, et la prit.

"Comment est-ce arrivé jusqu'à vous ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Ça, je ne me souviens plus."

Le garde le fit gémir légèrement, en resserrant sa main autour de sa gorge. Cheyenne dit :

"On a dû le trouver par terre. C'est dingue le nombre de truc qu'on trouve, en regardant bien où on marche !"

Le garde la fit taire, en serrant sa gorge, lui coupant du même coup la respiration pendant quelques secondes. La femelle allait se nourrir de Sheppard, quand Ford entra, tua le garde qui retenait Sheppard, puis celui qui retenait Cheyenne. La femelle se tourna vers lui. il lui tira dessus.

"Allez, mise à feu", dit Sheppard dans sa radio, en se laissant tomber de la table.

Des explosions se firent entendre, venant d'un peu partout dans le complexe. La femelle se mit à hurler, appelant ainsi ses gardes à l'aide, mais ceux-ci furent stoppés par les explosions. Dans leur cellule, les hommes entendirent les explosions. Bates fit reculer tout le monde, et fit sauter la grille.

Ford continua de tirer sur la femelle, mais elle s'avérait difficile à tuer. Sheppard saisit une arme des gardes Wraiths, et planta la partie qui ressemblait à une lance dans le corps de la femelle, stoppant instantanément ses cris.

"Ça devrait suffire, non ?" lui dit-il.

Il retira la lance. Elle s'écroula. Cheyenne regarda la femelle par terre, et dit à Sheppard :

"Si toutes vos conquêtes crient comme ça, j'espère ne pas être dans les parages, le jour où vous en ramènerez une dans vos quartiers."

Elle lui fit un grand sourire ironique, puis ajouta :

"J'espère aussi que vous avez meilleur goût pour les femmes."

Sheppard sourit, puis dit à Ford :

"Comment vous nous avez trouvé ?"

"Vos empreintes. J'ai les mêmes semelles. Partons."

"Vous ne savez pas ce que vous avez fait", leur dit la Wraith à l'agonie. "Nous sommes seulement les humbles sentinelles de ceux qui sont endormis. Quand je vais mourir, les autres vont se réveiller. Tous ensemble…"

Elle mourut. L'appareil Ancien commença à biper. Cheyenne le prit.

"De quoi elle parle ?" demanda Ford. "Combien il en reste ?"

De multiples points commencèrent à apparaître sur l'écran. Un bruit leur fit lever la tête. Ils virent que les alvéoles au dessus de la salle contenaient en fait des Wraiths en sommeil. Des centaines. Et ils se réveillaient. Ford tendit un 9mm à Sheppard, en lui disant :

"Il faut partir, major."

Sheppard prit le pistolet, et dit à Cheyenne :

"Restez près de moi." (dans sa radio) "Bates, on est sur le départ."

"Nous aussi", lui répondit le sergent. "Et le colonel Sumner ?"

"Négatif."

Les trois officiers se dépêchèrent de partir.

* * *

**Cité d'Atlantis.**

Le Dr Weir était dans la salle d'embarquement, debout devant la Porte. Elle attendait anxieusement que l'équipe du major Sheppard rentre de mission.

"Dr Weir", l'appela McKay. "On reçoit des informations en provenance de toute la cité. Certains phénomènes ne sont pas inintéressants. On a pu rétablir le courant que dans certaines sections, mais le peu qu'on a découvert est déjà stup…"

Il s'interrompit, en arrivant à côté d'elle, et en voyant l'état d'anxiété dans lequel elle était.

"Je n'aurais pas dû autoriser cette mission", dit-elle.

"A mon humble avis, c'était la bonne décision. Donnez-leur du temps."

Weir reporta son attention sur la Porte. Elle ne serait soulagée que quand tous ses hommes seraient revenus, sains et saufs.

* * *

**Planète Wraith.**

Stackhouse dit à Sheppard dans sa radio :

"Major, le Jumper est sécurisé pour l'instant, mais on a un gros problème."

L'équipe de Sheppard courait dans la forêt, vers le Jumper.

"Lieutenant, couvrez nos arrières !" dit John à Ford. "Je vais guider ce groupe là jusqu'au Jumper."

"Je reste avec Ford !" dit Cheyenne. "On vous rejoindra."

Sheppard lui tendit son 9mm. Cheyenne et le lieutenant partirent se positionner à l'arrière. Les Wraiths avaient envoyé des vaisseaux récupérer les fuyards. Teyla les sentit, et revint vers Ford et Cheyenne. Les deux militaires entendaient des bruits qui leur faisaient penser que les Wraiths avaient des troupes au sol. Ford commença à tirer sur les mouvements qu'il percevait. Teyla arriva, au moment où Cheyenne enlevait l'arme d'Aiden des mains du lieutenant. Teyla dit :

"Arrêtez, vous tirez dans le vide !"

"J'ai vu quelque chose, j'en suis certain."

"Une illusion créée par les Wraiths", lui dit Cheyenne.

"Les coups de feu vont faire repérer notre position !" dit Teyla. "Avançons !"

"Vous feriez bien de lui obéir, lieutenant", glissa Cheyenne à Ford en suivant Teyla.

Le lieutenant suivit les deux femmes.

* * *

A côté du Jumper, Stackhouse avait fait délimiter un périmètre de sécurité. Les Marines avaient les yeux levés vers le ciel, car ils avaient entendu les vaisseaux ennemis venir vers eux. Stackhouse se retourna brusquement, en percevant des mouvements dans les fourrés. Il vit avec soulagement que c'était le major Sheppard et le groupe qu'ils étaient partis sauver. Les réfugiés coururent vers le Jumper. Sheppard cria :

"Embarquez !"

Il attrapa le fusil d'assaut de Stackhouse, et repartit d'où il venait, pour aider Cheyenne et Ford, qui n'avaient qu'un P-90 et un 9mm pour se défendre contre des vaisseaux.

* * *

Teyla poussa Cheyenne et Ford, au moment où un rayon allait les aspirer à l'intérieur d'un vaisseau. Ford tomba sur Cheyenne, et Teyla tomba sur lui.

"Lieutenant, je suis flattée, mais c'est vraiment pas le moment", dit Cheyenne.

Ford se releva, et avant qu'il ait pu faire un geste pour l'aider, Cheyenne était déjà debout. Ils commencèrent à courir, mais le vaisseau tira juste devant eux, les obligeant à faire demi tour. Un deuxième tir les projeta au sol. Sheppard arriva, et commença à tirer sur le vaisseau, qui s'éloigna, touché. Ford, Cheyenne et Teyla relevèrent la tête, et Ford dit :

"Merci, major."

"De rien, mais il faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude", lui répondit John.

Il tendit la main à Cheyenne, pour l'aider à se relever, et tous les quatre coururent vers le Jumper. Ils montèrent dans l'appareil, et Sheppard s'installa aux commandes, Cheyenne en co-pilote. Les autres Marines les suivirent.

"Allez, à quoi je pense, à ton avis ?" fit Sheppard, parlant au Jumper.

La porte arrière se referma, et le Jumper décolla, déployant les nacelles des moteurs. Sheppard l'occulta, et prit de l'altitude. Ils montèrent jusque dans l'espace. Une fois là, Sheppard se tourna vers l'arrière de l'appareil.

"Tout le monde va bien, derrière ?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui, on a connu pire", lui dit Teyla, qui s'occupait des gens de son peuple.

Ford vint s'installer derrière Cheyenne, et dit :

"Le plus dur est fait, j'espère."

En s'approchant de la Porte des Etoiles, ils virent qu'elle était gardée par plusieurs vaisseaux Wraiths. Cheyenne se tourna vers Ford, et lui dit :

"Vous voyez, lieutenant, dans les films, quand un personnage dit ce genre de phrase, il y a toujours quelque chose qui vient le contredire."

"Je crois que le plus dur ne fait que commencer", dit Sheppard.

Teyla entra dans le cockpit, et demanda :

"Il y a moyen de s'en sortir ?"

"Tant qu'ils ne nous voient pas, on ne craint rien", lui dit Ford.

"Pas si sûr", dit Cheyenne. "Ils savent bien qu'on a qu'une seule issue."

"Dès qu'on va activer la Porte, ils vont déclencher un tir de barrage, pour être sûrs de nous faire exploser", ajouta John.

"Alors, quelle est la solution ?" demanda Ford, tandis que Teyla s'asseyait derrière Sheppard.

"C'est de les attirer loin de la Porte, feinter et revenir", répondit Cheyenne.

Sheppard acquiesça. Décidément, Cheyenne et lui étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Il désocculta le Jumper, et une fois qu'il fut sûr que les Wraiths lavait vu, il vira, et s'éloigna de la Porte. Les Wraiths le suivirent.

"Préparez-vous à ouvrir la Porte au moment où je vous le dirai", dit-il à Cheyenne, qui mit la main sur le premier symbole de l'adresse d'Atlantis.

Sheppard fit une vrille. Un des vaisseaux ennemis leur tira dessus. Le Jumper fut touché, mais pas sévèrement endommagé.

"Vous voyez rien qui ressemble à une console de tir ?" demanda Cheyenne, agacée de servir de cible facile.

A peine avait-elle posé sa question, que des compartiments s'ouvrir de chaque côté de la coque extérieure, et q'un drone fut tiré. Ce drone fila droit vers un vaisseau Wraith, et celui-ci explosa.

"Il suffisait de demander", fit-elle. "Au moins, on sait qu'on a des armes."

Les autres vaisseaux continuèrent à leur tirer dessus. Ils furent à nouveau touchés.

"Redevenir invisible nous aiderait", dit Ford.

"Le système est sûrement endommagé. Major, ouvrez la Porte."

Cheyenne se hâta de composer l'adresse sur le DHD.

* * *

Dans la cité, ils virent la Porte s'activer.

"Activation extérieure", dit Grodin.

"Activez le bouclier", lui dit Weir.

* * *

La Porte en orbite s'ouvrit, et les deux vaisseaux Wraiths restés à proximité ouvrirent le feu, pour empêcher le Jumper de s'échapper. Sheppard envoya des drones, qui en firent exploser un.

"Tenez-vous prêt à composer votre code au prochain passage", dit-il à Ford.

Ford sortit son GDO, et demanda :

"Ils ont quelle portée, ces trucs là ?"

Sheppard refit un passage, et descendit le deuxième chasseur qui gardait la porte.

"Envoyez votre code !" dit-il à Ford. "Ça va secouer", ajouta-t-il pour les hommes dans la soute.

* * *

Sur Atlantis, McKay dit à Elizabeth :

"Je reçois le code du lieutenant Ford."

"Laissez-les entrer."

Grodin désactiva le bouclier, afin de leur permettre de passer la Porte, sans risquer de s'écraser sur le bouclier. Des Marines virent se mettre en position, pour éviter qu'un ennemi ne passe la Porte.

* * *

Sheppard mit le Jumper dans l'alignement de la Porte. Les Wraiths leur tiraient toujours dessus. Les tirs passèrent la Porte, et déclenchèrent quelques explosions minimes dans la salle d'embarquement. Les Marines durent se mettre à l'abri. Weir dit à McKay de leur donner encore quelques secondes.

"On arrive trop vite", dit Ford.

"Je le sais, lieutenant", lui répondit Sheppard, tout en commandant aux nacelles des moteurs de se rétracter.

Ils passèrent la Porte, et trois vaisseaux Wraiths les suivirent. Une fois dans la salle d'embarquement, Weir cria à Grodin :

"Vite, réactivez le bouclier !"

Grodin obéit, et les trois chasseurs Wraiths vinrent s'écraser contre le bouclier, avant de s'être rematérialisés. La Porte se referma. Sheppard fit remonter le Jumper, pour aller le poser dans le hangar. Sheppard dit :

"Mesdames et Messieurs, bienvenue à Atlantis. Je vous prie de bien vouloir rester assis jusqu'à l'arrêt complet de l'appareil."

"Le commandant de bord et son équipage vous remercient d'avoir choisi Air Atlantis. Nous espérons que vous avez fait bon voyage, et espérons vous revoir très prochainement sur nos lignes. La température extérieure est d'environ 20 degrés Celsius", poursuivit Cheyenne.

Teyla et Halling ne comprirent rien à ces allusions purement terriennes, mais se regardèrent, ravis d'être en sécurité sur la cité des Ancêtres.

* * *

Dans la soirée, tout le monde se retrouva sur un des immenses balcons de la cité. Ils savouraient le fait d'être ensemble et en vie, et chacun faisait connaissance avec leurs nouveaux amis. Ford, Cheyenne et Sheppard se dirigèrent vers la rambarde du balcon, et Ford dit :

"C'est notre nouveau pays."

"On dirait, oui", fit Sheppard.

"Je me verrais bien dans une petite maison avec vue sur la mer", poursuivit Ford. "C'est mon rêve."

Tous les trois regardèrent vers l'horizon, où on ne voyait que l'océan à perte de vue.

"Si vous trouvez de la terre sur cette planète…" commença Cheyenne.

Elle s'interrompit, le regard perdu au loin. Elizabeth arriva derrière eux.

"Majors, lieutenant", dit-elle. (ils se retournèrent) "J'ai pensé que l'événement méritait d'ouvrir cette bouteille." (elle leur tendit à chacun une tasse métallique, contenant le champagne qu'avait envoyé O'Neill par la Porte) "Avec les compliments du général O'Neill."

Sheppard leva sa tasse, en disant :

"Santé."

Ils trinquèrent, puis burent une gorgée. Weir nota que Sheppard avait l'air préoccupé. Elle savait très bien pourquoi.

"Vous avez réussi, John", dit-elle.

"Je ne suis pas sûr de ça."

"Allons, il était impossible de sauver le colonel Sumner."

"Ce sera lourd à porter."

"Si j'avais eu le bon angle, j'aurais appuyé sur la gâchette, et c'est moi qui aurais tué le colonel", lui dit Cheyenne.

Il la regarda, et lui sourit, reconnaissant d'essayer de lui remonter le moral. Il regarda Elizabeth, et lui dit :

"Je crois que vous aviez raison d'hésiter. Je n'ai fait qu'empirer les choses. Je ne peux pas dire que je nous ai fait de nouveaux amis."

"Non ?" (elle se tourna vers Teyla et son peuple, qui discutaient et plaisantaient avec les terriens) "Regardez autour de vous."

Le regard de Sheppard s'arrêta sur Jinto et son père. S'il n'avait pas décidé de retourner chercher les leurs, Halling serait mort, et Jinto un orphelin. Teyla se dirigea vers lui, et dit :

"Je suis de son avis, major Sheppard."

Elle posa ses pains sur les épaules du major, et baissa la tête. Sheppard regarda Cheyenne, qui ne put retenir un sourire amusé. Il roula des yeux, puis appuya son front contre celui de la jeune femme. Teyla releva la tête, et lui dit :

"Sachez que désormais, mon amitié vous est acquise. Ainsi que celle de mon peuple. Avec notre aide, vous vous ferez plein d'autres amis."

Elle sourit, puis s'éloigna. Un peu plus loin, Rodney et Carson les observaient.

"Pourquoi je me fais jamais des amis comme elle ?" se lamenta Carson.

"Vous devriez changer de milieu", lui dit Rodney, entre deux bouchées de sa brochette.

"Je viens de changer de galaxie, c'est pas changer de milieu, ça ?"

Puis, McKay regarda sa brochette, et dit :

"C'est au citron, ce truc ?"

Il laissa Carson, pour s'en assurer.

* * *

Sheppard allait se mêler aux invités, quand Elizabeth lui dit :

"Une dernière chose, major. J'aimerais qu'on règle ça demain. J'ai moi-même quelques idées là-dessus."

"Des idées sur quoi ?"

"Sur les membres de votre future équipe de commandement."

"MON équipe ?"

"Maintenant, à Atlantis, vous avez le grade le plus élevé", lui rappela Weir. "Avez-vous besoin que je vous le rappelle ? Il faudra repartir là-bas, et poursuivre notre mission."

Elle s'appuya à la rambarde.

"Vous vous rendez compte que cela pourrait nous attirer toute sorte… d'ennuis ?" fit Sheppard.

"Major, si vous avez besoin de quelqu'un de fiable, et qui est prêt à exécuter vos ordres…" commença Cheyenne, qui voulait absolument faire partie de son équipe.

"Oui, c'est vrai que le lieutenant Ford est le candidat parfait, pour ça", se moqua Sheppard. (elle ouvrit grand la bouche, puis grimaça, quand elle vit qu'il se moquait d'elle) "Ou alors, Stackhouse", continua John.

"Très drôle, major, vraiment très drôle. Vous savez que c'est moi qui pourrais être votre officier supérieur. Vous n'avez été promu major qu'un mois avant moi, c'est tout…"

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil. Puis, ils éclatèrent de rire.

_**The end.**_


End file.
